


Secondary Effects

by Donatellosgirl36



Series: Bound Volume 2 [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family Drama, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: Bound V2N2. Making mistakes is a part of the growing process. But some mistakes are worse than others. And some mistakes you can never fully recover from. The guys take some brothers only time together, while at home Shinta goes on his first date. Being a teen is confusing, but being a teenage mutant turtle is downright impossible!





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of tmnt, only the other oc characters within this series.

## Prologue

“Thanks for letting me tag along, guys.” Shinta slid into the large booth across from Yoshi and Star.

The older turtle chuckled, hidden behind his holo-image. “Hey, this might be our only chance to get you out without Uncle Leo breathin’ down your neck.”

Shinta frowned, causing his human holo to do the same. “I don’t know that he’d notice right now anyway. He’s been so focused on Uncle Mikey lately.”

Star reached across the table to squeeze the young turtle’s hand. “He’s just worried about him. They all are.”

Shinta gave a slow nod, returning the warm gesture. “Yeah, I know. That’s why they decided to go on this trip.”

It was Yoshi’s turn to frown as he looked down at his bride of just under a year. “It’s gotta be hard losin’ someone you been with for that long. I couldn’t image it and we haven’t been together a year yet.”

Star released Shinta’s hand to take her husband’s. “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m not going anywhere any time soon, big guy.” He smirked as she leaned up to kiss him softly.

“There you are!”

The couple and Shinta turned to see Star’s friend approach the table. “Amber!” Star jumped up to hug her. “It’s so good to see you!”

The younger girl giggled and hugged her back tightly. “You too!”

Star turned to gesture to her companions. “This is my husband, Yoshi. And this is his cousin, Shinta. Guys, this is Amber Fisk. We went to high school together.”

Amber grinned. “Yep, I was the only freshman with a best friend that was a senior.”

“Does that mean you’re still in school?” Shinta asked as the girl slid into the booth beside him.

Amber let out a heavy sigh. “Unfortunately, yes. I still have a year to go.” She eyed him. “Do you go to school around here? I’ve never seen you before.”

Shinta blushed. “Well, uh, I was homeschooled.”

She raised a brow. “Really, how do you like it?”

“Oh, it’s great. My aunt was a great teacher. My father too.”

“Your aunt and dad taught you?”

Shinta took a sip of his soda. “Yeah.”

Amber glanced from Shinta to Yoshi and then at Star questioningly. Star gave a small nervous chuckle. “Their family is very tight-knit.”

“Our family.” Yoshi corrected, placing a hand on top of hers, causing Star to  smile up at him.

Amber smiled as well. It made her happy to know her friend had finally found something she’d lacked her entire life. The four chatted for a while as they ate lunch together. As they were leaving, Amber stopped and handed Shinta a slip of paper.

He looked at her blankly. “What’s this?”

She raised a brow. “My number.” Shinta blinked and she chuckled. “Don’t tell me a handsome guy like you has never had a girl give him her number before?”

He cleared his throat and stood a little straighter. “Uh, well…actually…”

Amber laughed. “Just give me a call sometime. We could hang out.” She winked at him and hurried on ahead to where Star and Yoshi waited near the door.

It took Shinta a moment to realize he’d just been asked out. He felt himself blush again. Thank goodness for the holo-projector! He caught up with the others as they left the café. Star and Amber shared another hug before saying goodbye. Once she was gone, Yoshi glanced at his cousin. “What’s with the dopey grin?”

“She gave me her number and said she wants to hang out.” Shinta had to admit Amber was rather cute.

Star frowned. “Um, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.”

It was Shinta’s turn to frown. “Why not?”

“Well, Amber was a good friend to me, but she wasn’t very good to any of the guys she dated. I mean we were only at the same school a year, and she had a new boyfriend every few weeks.”

“But you trust her, right?” Shinta pointed out.

“Yeah, but-“

“That was almost two years ago, she may have changed since then.”

Star sighed. “Maybe. Look, all I’m saying is be careful.”

Yoshi slung an arm around Shinta’s shoulders. “Yeah, like you told me. You need to find out if she interested in you or that holo image, before you tell her anything.”

Shinta smiled. “I will. And guys could we maybe keep this between us. You know how Dad is.”

Yoshi smiled as well, squeezing his shoulder. “Alright, we’ll keep it between us for now.”

## Chapter 1 - Comfort

Mikey frowned as Raph helped him on with his pack. “Why are we doing this?”

“Aren’t you always the one sayin’ we don’t do stuff together anymore?” Raph grumbled from behind him.

Leo shot him an annoyed look, before turning a more tolerant gaze on his youngest brother. “And you were right. It’s high time we did something on our own. And a hike will do us all some good.”

Mikey’s frown only deepened. He knew what they were doing. They were trying to cheer him up and get him out of his room. But the reality was, he didn’t really want to be out here in the fresh air with the sun shining. He’d rather be back home with Kaz, Ona, and Kara.

“You haven’t been sleeping well, Mikey. Some physical exercise and fresh air will be good for you.” Donnie avoided the reason why his brother wasn’t sleeping, but they all knew the cause. Kala’s death had been hard on him. But unlike Leo, who’d pushed them away and isolated himself, Mikey still allowed them in. It was his nature to be social and with his new granddaughter, it was hard to hide away in his room all the time.

Mikey pinned his genius brother with an incredulous look. “You’re one to talk. How are you going to sleep without Sarah nearby? Won’t you get sick?”

Don’s smile was patient as he helped Raph on with his pack. “No, it’s only for three days. We’ll be fine. It’s not like we’re going to another dimension. We’ll just be a few miles away.” The truth was, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep. But he could handle a little insomnia for a few days, if it meant helping his brother feel better.

“It was pretty lucky that the government bought up all that property behind April’s and turned it into a wildlife reserve.” Leo picked up Don’s bag and assisted him with it. Then shifted the pack on his own shoulders. “Everyone have a holo?” His brothers rolled their eyes and pointed to their belts where the boxes were hooked. “Good, we may need them if we run into any humans.”

“They only turned the property into a reserve a few months ago. I highly doubt there’s been many hikers yet.” Don explained as the four headed off down one of the paths behind the old farmhouse.

Inside the house, Cat frowned out the window. “Why can’t we go?”

April glanced over her shoulder at her from one of the large arm chairs. “They need some guy time. You know, for Mikey.”

Cat continued to pout. “I still don’t see why we couldn’t go too.”

 “I don’t know why you want to go so bad considering what happened the last time you all went camping together.” April reminded her.

Cat turned towards them, a scowl in place. “And that’s exactly why we should be going with them!”

Sarah snorted from the couch, where she was currently sprawled out. “You’re just mad because you like camping and hiking and stuff.”

“You do too!” Cat protested. “And why aren’t you more upset about being left behind? I figured you’d be climbing the walls already with Donnie gone.”

Sarah didn’t bother to open her eyes. “Are you kidding? I get three whole days where I’m not cleaning, cooking, teaching, or babysitting. This is like a vacation to me. Yeah, it’d be better if Donnie was here. But he won’t be far away. And Mikey needs him right now.” She finally opened an eye to look at her sister-in-law. “Mikey needs Raph right now too. It’s been a long time since they spent some time together just the four of them.”

Cat released a guilty sigh, before sauntering over to sit at the foot of Sarah’s couch. “Yeah, I know.”

“So, what do we do now?” Jamie sat in the other large armchair, her feet curled up under her.

Sarah closed her eyes again, folding her arms under her head. “You guys would be lost without me, you know…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” April asked.

“Just check those boxes I set beside the TV.”

The three other women exchanged a look and Jamie got up to see what Sarah was talking about. The first box she opened was full of DVDs, the second was filed with all sorts of snacks, and the third had a bunch of games. Jamie chuckled, holding up one of the board games. “Seriously, Clue?”

Sarah just smirked, eyes still shut. “Well, I would have brought Chess, but I didn’t figure any of you would play me.”

Cat folded her arms. “Uh, no way. I’d last all of thirty seconds.”

April smiled. “I heard Shinta has been giving you a run for your money lately though.”

Sarah smiled, finally sitting up. “He’s getting pretty good. A little more practice and he’ll be able to take Leo.”

Jamie stood and glanced out the front window, a distant look in her eye. “I wonder how they’re doing back home.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Kara giggled as Kaz picked her up from the living room floor and bopped his beak affectionately against hers. “What are you up to, angel?”

Ona appeared from the kitchen. “Oh, just pulling out all Sarah’s recipe books. I have no idea if I put them back the way she likes them.”

Kaz couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, you’ve got to expend that energy somehow. Don’t you?” He tickled his daughter’s chin and she giggled some more.

Mira and K-three had heard their conversation as they’d entered from the dojo. Mira chuckled. “Oh, that’s nothing. Wait until she starts walking.”

K-three smirked. “Yeah, anything at eye level will be fair game.” Katsu, who’d been sitting on the couch, turned to look at his parents with interest.

Kaz chuckled again. “Yeah, I remember when Katsu got into Uncle Leo’s paint set. What a mess!”

Mira giggled. “I remember that! We took pictures of him covered in it!”

Footsteps came from the stairwell a moment before Yoshi, Star, and Shinta appeared.  The three headed for the door, but K-three cleared his throat and they stopped. “And where are you three off to?”

“Just to a movie. What’s it to ya?” Yoshi snipped in annoyance.

“You know Leo left me in charge. So, I need to know if you take off. Do you have your holos?”

Yoshi rolled his eyes. “Of course we do.”

K-three nodded. “Have fun then.” Star opened the front door as Shinta and Yoshi turned on their holos. “And check in every few hours.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yoshi ushered Shinta out the door and closed it quickly behind them.

Shinta pulled the collar of his light jacket up as a brisk wind swept up the quiet city street. He strolled silently behind Yoshi and Star as they made their way up the sidewalk. After a bit of discussion, they’d decided to make Shinta’s date with Amber a double date. The younger turtle wasn’t keen on the idea. He was nearly an adult after all. He didn’t need a chaperone. But Yoshi had been rather insistent. He sighed. No matter how old he was, his family continued to treat him like a child that needed babysitting.

Shinta didn’t see what the big deal was. Amber was a good friend of Star’s. And it wasn’t like he was going to tell this girl all their secrets on the first date or something. _Maybe if tonight goes well, I can meet up with her later on my own._

Amber was waiting for them outside the theater. She smiled at Shinta as they approached. “Hey, guys!” Shinta was glad he’d thought to wear clothes, when she suddenly slipped her arm through his. “The movie’s about to start.” She lowered her voice a bit. “It might be hard to find four seats together.”

Shinta smirked. “Yeah, it might be. It could be crowded in there.”

Yoshi paid for their tickets and they headed inside. Amber pointed at the concession stand. “Let’s grab some snacks first.”

“Sure.” Shinta smiled as they stepped in line, the young brunette still clinging to his arm. Once again Yoshi paid and the four started for the theater.

Just outside the door, Yoshi caught Shinta’s arm allowing a bit of space between them and the girls. “Take it easy, runt. Remember you’re a turtle underneath that human hologram.”

Shinta glared. “Gee, thanks for the reminder. That’s why I have a hundred pound shell on my back.” Yoshi scowled as Shinta walked off in a huff.

As luck would have it, the theater was rather crowded and finding four seats together was impossible. Star pointed to a pair of seats about midway down. “We’ll sit back here. You guys can take those down there.” She indicated another pair almost directly in front of theirs but two rows down.

“Sounds good to me.” Shinta said as he joined them. He allowed Amber to slip into the row first, then he followed.

Star looked up as Yoshi stopped beside her. “What’s wrong?”

Yoshi snorted. “The kid’s just bein’ a smart aleck.”

She grinned. “And you’re just being overprotective.” Her smile faded as he frowned down at her. Sighing, she patted his cheek. “Don’t worry so much. We’ll be sitting right behind them.” He sighed as well as she moved to one of the seats and he sat beside her. “Let’s try to enjoy the movie, okay?”

Yoshi relaxed his shoulders, slipping an arm around her and drawing her closer. “Yeah, alright.”

Two rows down, Shinta folded his hands in his lap consciously keeping them out of his companion’s reach. “So, uh, what’s this movie supposed to be about?”

Amber raised a brow at his rather stiff body language. “Oh, it’s one of those alien movies.”

It was his turn to raise an eye ridge. If she liked alien movies, maybe she’d like mutant turtles too. He smiled. “Cool! You like alien movies?”

She giggled. “Well, yeah. That’s why I picked it.” She glanced over her shoulder at Yoshi and Star. “Your cousin is kinda…”

“Overprotective.” Shinta provided.

She nodded. “Yeah, what’s up with that? You’re old enough to be out on a date alone.” She paused. “Aren’t you?”

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Of course! I’m eighteen.” He sighed. “Yoshi and I grew up like brothers. He’s always been that way with me. I guess because I’m the youngest.”

Amber seemed to think this over for a moment. “That’s actually kind of sweet. But he doesn’t need to protect you from me.” She winked and he chuckled. The lights dimmed as the movie started and the two grew quiet for a while. Then they began a whispered conversation about how utterly stupid the movie was. Both were making fun of the main character by the end.

Yoshi frowned at his cousin, who was leaning very close to the girl beside him. They began to snicker and someone nearby shushed them. He didn’t see what was so funny. This was supposed to be the serious part of the movie, not that he’d been paying it much attention. It had been excruciatingly boring. There hadn’t been any shooting or explosions or nothing. You’d expect something like that from an alien movie, right? Nope, it had droned on now for an hour and a half. _Who picked this stupid movie anyway?_

Below them, Amber suddenly got up and walked out. At first, neither he nor Star thought anything of it. That is until Shinta vanished from his seat as well. How had the kid slipped out on him? Yoshi turned in his seat trying to see the exit, which was nearly impossible from his position.

Star squeezed his hand, bringing his attention back to her. “What is it?” She whispered. He pointed at the two empty seats. She frowned. “Maybe they went to the bathroom or to get more snacks.”

He didn’t think so. Something told him, he’d just been ditched. “Come on.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the lobby. They were nowhere in sight. “I’ll check the men’s.” Star nodded and rushed into the women’s restroom. A moment later they both emerged empty handed.

Star shrugged. “Where’d they go?”

Yoshi hurried over to the concession stand that was near the door. “Hey, did you guys see our friends come out?”

One of the attendants spoke up. “Oh, yeah, the teenagers. They left a few minutes ago.”

The couple exchanged a shocked look and hustled out of the theater, scanning the empty street. Yoshi grumbled several choice words under his breath before looking down at his spouse. “I’m gonna kill ‘im!”


	2. Stepping Out

In an alley barely a block away from the theater, Shinta leaned against the wall laughing. “Yoshi’s gonna kill me!”

Amber giggled. “Not before Star kills me!” She pulled out her cell. “We better turn off our phones. I have a feeling they’ll be calling us any minute.”

Shinta pulled his cell from his pocket and frowned at it. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to turn it off. It was his lifeline to his family. It was irresponsible, even dangerous. But maybe it wouldn’t hurt, just for an hour or two. And he’d be sure to check in as soon as he and Amber had a proper date _alone_. He hesitated another moment and Amber frowned at him. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I just thought…”

Shinta shook his head and smiled. “No, it should be okay.” He pressed the power button and the screen went dark. In for a penny, in for a pound. And a pounding was what he was likely to get from Yoshi anyways, so he might as well take advantage of his freedom. He smiled down at Amber. “What do you say we get some real food? I know a pizza place not far from here.”

Her eyes sparkled in the street lamp light. “That sounds great.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Raph dumped an arm load of firewood beside the already burning campfire. He straightened and looked up at the star filled sky. “Nice night, eh guys?”

Leo leaned against the trunk of the tree he was sitting under. “Yeah. I’d forgotten how peaceful it is out here.”

Don smiled. “You guys remember the first time we went camping?”

“It was right after we met April. We’d had a big battle with Shredder and needed a place to crash.” Mikey smiled a little at the memory. “We were lucky to have run into April before things got crazy.”

“She’s been a good friend to us.” Leo looked into the fire. “No more than a friend. She’s family.”

Donnie nodded. “We owe her a lot.”

“I’m glad we talked her into movin’ in with us. I used to worry about her bein’ over there all by herself.” Raph settled on the ground near Mikey.

Donnie chuckled. “I don’t think Leo was going to take no for an answer.”

The eldest brother smiled. “Nope.”

Mikey sighed, his gaze shifting to the heavens. “Thanks for doing this, guys.”

Raph put a hand on his shoulder. “What else are bros for?” Mikey gave him a weak smile.

Don sat up a little. “You want to talk about it?”

Mikey remained silent, only giving the slightest shake of his head. What could he say that he hadn’t already said? She was gone. That was the end of it.

“I know what it feels like,” Leo said softly, drawing their attention, “to wake up to an empty bed, to smell her and feel her all around you, but not be able to see or touch her. I know what it feels like to look at my child and see her reflected in his eyes. It’s like living with a ghost. She’s there, yet not.” He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “I know what it’s like to reach for her in the middle of the night only to find the cold sheets beside you.”

Mikey felt his chest tighten and diligently stared into the fire, willing away the pain. “Yeah…that’s it…” His response was almost inaudible.

Leo stood and moved closer to the fire. His blue eyes shimmered in the golden light as he met his little brother’s gaze. “I also know that how I dealt with that pain was wrong.” He looked about the circle. “I pushed you all away when I needed you the most.” His gaze fell on Raphael. “You showed me that.”

Raph allowed a small smirk. “Someone had to. You’re just lucky I didn’t beat your shell in.”

Leo smiled lightly. “At the time, you probably could have.”

Raph’s smirk grew into a wicked grin. “Still can, bro.”

“Unlikely.” Leo said with a touch of a challenge in his voice.

Raph took the bait hook, line, and sinker. “Unlikely? We’ll just have to see about that.” He stood up and squared off with his brother. “I think you’ll have to prove that to me.”

“Any time.” Leo’s gaze sparkled with a touch of amusement.

“Now is as good a time as any.”

As Raph and Leo began to spar, Don moved to sit beside his younger brother. “Feels kind of like old times, huh?”

Mikey smiled a bit. “Yeah.” Then he gave a small laugh. “As long as they don’t start fighting all the time again.”

Don grinned. “I doubt that. I think they’re just having fun.”

Mikey nodded. “Hey, Don?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever think about what life would be like without Sarah?”

Donnie frowned. “I have in the past, every time we had a close call, but I honestly don’t think I’d survive her death. Our physiology is too intertwined now.”

Mikey stared off into the fire again. “I never really gave it any thought. Not till she got sick. Not till…I had to. Is that wrong? Was I being selfish? Was I taking it for granted that she’d always be there.”

Don sighed. “No, it’s not wrong. We all take it for granted at times. But you were lucky. At least you got to say goodbye, a lot of people never get that opportunity. Leo didn’t.”

“Do you think she thought about it? I mean, a life without me. Do you think the others think about it, when we’re out on patrol and stuff?”

“Yeah, I do. I think it’s something they had to accept when they each decided to be with us. They had to accept the possibility that we may not come home someday.”

Mikey frowned. “I don’t know how they do it. I still haven’t accepted it. It’s like Leo said, I catch myself reaching for her at night or looking for her when we’re all together or listening for her voice in the morning. I _am_ living with a ghost. And it’s one I don’t want to let go of.” He glanced at Donnie, who was watching him with a very pensive expression. “That sounds crazy, right?”

His brother drew in a deep breath. “No. No, it’s not crazy at all. You’re just trying to hold onto what you had. But at some point you’re going to have to realize what you _have_ is more important now, than what you _had_.”

Mikey frowned, not really understanding. “I don’t get it.”

Don smiled and patted him on the shell. “That’s why we’re out here, to give you a chance to clear your head so you can think things through without all the distractions at home.” His smile broadened. “As adorable as those distractions might be.”

Mikey couldn’t help his own smile at the thought of his granddaughter. “She is adorable, isn’t she?”

Don chuckled. “Yeah, Mikey. Kaz did good, real good.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

“Ugh! I feel sick. Can you overdose on Twinkies?” Cat rubbed her stomach and groaned.

Sarah shot her a slightly amused look over the top of her hand of cards. “Overdose, no. Get a stomach ache, yes.”

Jamie folded her arms with a little pout. “Severs you right, eating the whole box without sharing.”

April’s eyes widened. “You ate the whole box!”

Cat frowned. “So? We’re on vacation, right?”

“Cat, that was a jumbo pack.” April rolled her eyes when Cat just stared blankly back at her. “You just ate forty Twinkies in one day!”

The blonde’s brows slowly rose. “Seriously? No way.” Her stomach suddenly turned again. “Okay, I believe you!” She tossed down her hand of cards and jumped up from the table. “I fold!”

The other three shook their heads as they watched her dash for the bathroom. “Ha! I might actually win a hand for once!” April threw a few more pennies in the pile at the center. “I call!”

Sarah flipped over her hand. “I’ve got three of a kind.”

Jamie frowned. “Aw, shoot. All I got is two pair.”

April grinned. “Finally! Read ‘em and weep, girls! I’ve got a straight flush!” In the distance they heard the toilet flush, making both Sarah and Jamie chuckle.

Jamie leaned forward as April started to collect the pot of pennies. “Just out of curiosity, what did Cat have?”

Sarah reached over and flipped her hand over. She immediately burst into laughter. “A royal flush!” The toilet flushed again in the other room. Still laughing, Sarah stood and headed for the bathroom. “I’ll go check on her.”

April stared across the table at Cat’s cards. “How does she keep doing that!”

Jamie snickered. “The girl’s got talents.”

“You’re telling me! How she managed to eat forty Twinkies and not throw up four hours ago is beyond me!”

“I think she’s built up a tolerance eating Mikey’s pizzas all these years. It’s given her a cast iron stomach.”

April chuckled. “That would do it alright.”

Sarah leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, shaking her head as she watched Cat empty her stomach again. Cat glanced up at her and groaned. “I’m glad Raph isn’t here to see this. He’d be freaking out right about now.”

Sarah shook her head again with a little smile. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic. You’ll be fine once you get some of that sugar out of your system. And once you get something solid it eat.”

Cat sat back against the tub, the wave of nausea mostly gone now. “Ew, how can you talk about food at a time like this?”

Sarah moved forward and offered her a hand up. “Come on. We’ll start with something easy like toast.”

*&*&*&*&*&*&

“Damn it!” Yoshi stormed through the front door. Star managed to catch it before it slammed. All eyes in the living room turned to see the enraged turtle. K-three, Mira, and Kaz were on their feet.

“What’s wrong?” K-three glanced at the door expectantly and when it didn’t open again, he turned back to Yoshi. “Where’s Shinta?”

“He ditched us!” Yoshi growled. “The runt took off!”

Mira lifted an eye ridge. “Took off? Why?”

Star shot Yoshi a look, before answering. “We were kinda on a double date. He slipped out of the theater with my friend Amber.”

Kaz’s mouth hung open. “You mean he’s out there with a human girl that knows nothing about us - _alone_!”

Yoshi paced back and forth, throwing his hands in the air. “He wasn’t supposed to be alone! He was supposed to stay with us! That’s the reason we went to that boring movie in the first place!”

K-three glowered. “You two took Shinta on a date without telling any of us?”

Star blushed and shot her spouse another look before answering. “He asked us not to.”

Kaz folded his arms with a sour expression. “Well, gee that makes everything better, doesn’t it?”

Yoshi glared at him. “Don’t talk to her like that! This ain’t her fault!”

Kaz glared right back. “No, it’s yours! Don’t you remember what happened the last time you took Shinta out without telling anyone?”

Yoshi took a step towards him. “I did tell someone we were goin’! You were sitting right here!” Kara began to whimper in Ona’s lap and Yoshi lowered his voice a bit. “We just didn’t say we were meeting someone there.”

K-three put up a hand. “Alright, everyone calm down.” He looked down at his spouse, who had already been working her phone. “Mira?”

She shook her head. “I’m not getting a signal from his phone. He must have turned it off.” K-three dragged a hand down his face. This was bad. Leo hadn’t been gone a full day and they’d already lost his son.

“Shinta’s eighteen.” Ona pointed out. “You guys are still thinking of him like a kid. He’s not. You’re going to have to start trusting him on his own at some point.”

K-three sighed. “It doesn’t look like we have much choice but to trust him. If he isn’t back in a few hours though, we’ll go look for him.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

After their shared pizza and some alone time to get to know one another better, Shinta escorted Amber home. She held onto his arm as they strolled down the street. “I hope I didn’t get you into too much trouble.”

Shinta gave a small laugh. “My cousins I can handle, it’s my dad I have to worry about.”

She frowned. “Oh, will he be mad?”

“Probably, if he finds out. But he’s not home right now, so I might be able to smooth things over before he comes back.”

“That’s good.” Amber gave a small nod as they came to a stop in front of her house. She smiled up at him. “I had a lot of fun tonight.”

Shinta’s smile was wide. “I did too.” She took a step forward and leaned in as if to give him a goodnight kiss. He scrambled back a few paces and reached for his phone. “Uh, hey! Yeah, I’m headed back now. Alright, see you in a few minutes.”

Amber blinked at him in confusion. She hadn’t seen him turn his phone back on.

He quickly stuck it back into his pocket. “Sorry, I’ve got to go.”

He started to walk away, but Amber called to him. “Shinta?” He paused to look back at her. “Text me and let me know how it goes.”

He nodded. “Sure. Bye.”

She waved. “Bye.”

Shinta turned and hurried up the sidewalk. He could feel the sweat dripping from his brow. _That was close! If she’d kissed me, she would have known something was wrong right away. Not that I would have minded a kiss._ He smiled a little. She’d wanted to kiss him. Did that mean she really liked him for him? Pulling his phone from his pocket, he turned it on. The phone flashed ten missed calls and two messages. Well, what had he expected? They were probably freaking out right about now.


	3. First Link

Shinta eased the front door open and peeked around it. He grinned sheepishly up at the three males glaring back at him. “Uh, hey, guys. What’s up?” He closed the door quietly behind him and shut off his holo.

“What’s up is you ran off on me!” Yoshi growled, jabbing a finger at his younger cousin.

“Are you crazy! You know not to turn your phone off!” Kaz folded his arms with a frown.

“That was so irresponsible of you, Shinta! You put yourself as well as the rest of us at risk!” K-three waved a hand to gesture at their household.

Behind them, Mira frowned as she watched Shinta cringe. Something about this scene brought back a painful memory of a similar conversation she’d had with her father and uncle many years ago. She could sense Shinta’s guilt along with the hurt their words were causing.

“So, what do you have to say for yourself?” K-three asked after Shinta just stood there quietly for a long moment.

“I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal. It was just a couple of hours and I was out with Star’s friend. It wasn’t like she’s a complete stranger or anything.”

“You shouldn’t have ditched us!” Yoshi pointed out vehemently.

Shinta frowned at him. “You were hovering!”

Yoshi growled. “I was not!”

“You were! You all hover! I just wanted a minute alone. Is that so much to ask?” Shinta felt hurt by their distrust. He knew right from wrong. He knew how to move among the humans without being noticed, probably better than the rest of them. He wasn’t a child!

“You’re grounded.” K-three snapped.

Shinta gaped at him. “What! You can’t do that!”

K-three glared. “I can and I am. I’m in charge until Leo returns and you are a member of my team. You don’t have a choice.”

“But-“

“No. We’ll discuss it more when Leo gets back.”

Shinta opened his mouth, but Mira spoke first. “Alright, that’s enough. I want to talk to Shinta alone.” K-three glanced over his shoulder at her. He could feel her determination along with a touch of anger wash over him. When no one moved, she stomped forward and pushed her way between K-three and Kaz. Latching onto his wrist, she pulled Shinta up the staircase.

He followed quietly. He wasn’t sure if he’d just been rescued or if he was in deeper trouble. But one thing was for certain, he wasn’t going to fight her. Mira could have a frightening temper, but she could also be reasoned with. They didn’t stop until they’d reached the roof.

Mira sighed as she sat on the little bench that was hidden behind a combination of privacy walls and bushes that kept out prying eyes. Shinta sat beside her, waiting to see if he’d just jumped from the frying pan into the fire.

“Why would you do that? Why would you turn your phone off? Do you know how worried we were?”

Shinta let out a breath of relief. So, it was the reasonable Mira he’d have to deal with. “I’m sorry, I really am. I just thought it would be okay, if it was only for a couple of hours. I wouldn’t have left it off longer than that.” He sighed. “I just…”

“Wanted some privacy?” There was a twinkle in her eye.

“Yeah. I mean how am I supposed to get to know her, if I can’t spend time with her?”

She slipped an arm around him. “I understand. You may not believe this, but I’ve been on the receiving end of that conversation before. Kane too. But you can’t turn off your phone. You can ignore us all you want, but you can’t turn it off. At least if it’s on, we know where you are and that you’re safe. Promise me you won’t ever do that again and maybe I can convince Kane not to tell Uncle Leo about this when he gets back.”

He nodded. “I promise.”

She pulled him closer and he rested his head on her small shoulder. “You know I’m here for you? You really were like my little brother for a long time, when you were small. I love you very much. You can tell me anything. And if you are feeling crowded and need some space, tell me or text me or something. Don’t just disappear. That’s more Yoshi’s style.”

For the first time since returning home, Shinta genuinely smiled. “Thanks, ane. I will. And I love you too.”

Mira smiled, resting her cheek against the top of his head. “Go get some rest. I’ll talk to Kane.”

Shinta gave his smaller cousin a tight embrace, before leaving. At the foot of the steps leading to the roof stood K-three. He met his gaze briefly and muttered as he passed him. “I’m going to bed.”

K-three watched him disappear into his bedroom. A moment later the door to the roof opened and Mira came down the steps. He frowned at her. A silent battle of wills was beginning as she wordlessly turned and headed for their bedroom. K-three’s frown only intensified as he followed after her. Closing the door behind them, he finally spoke. “What was that? And why are you so angry?”

She frowned back at him. “Did you not hear yourself down there? You sounded just like they did the night…” Her voice faded as she looked away.

“What?”

“The night you left me.” She lifted heartbroken eyes to him, causing a wave of his guilt to hit her like a ton of bricks.

“I…” He took a deep breath. “That was different in a lot of ways.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s not. He was just looking for some privacy, just like we were. That’s a hard thing to get around here with us all living on top of one another. I made him promise me he wouldn’t turn his phone off again, and to tell me if he needs space.”

He frowned down at her. “You don’t want me to tell Leo, do you?”

“He’ll just blow things out of proportion. Look how you three just acted.”

“I’ll think about it. But there is one other thing we need to talk about. You can’t question my orders, especially not in front of them.”

It was her turn to feel guilty. “I know. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I know how hard you’ve worked to gain their respect as their leader.” She took the few steps between them and rested her hands on his plastron. She blinked big brown eyes up at him. “Do you forgive me?”

Cupping her cheek, he pulled her even closer. “Yes, if you will forgive me. I didn’t mean to bring up such painful memories.”

“Of course. And maybe, you can help me forget them again.”

He smirked. “As often as you want.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

**The Next Day**

Leo glanced over his shoulder at his brothers behind him. He couldn’t help the small smile. “How you doing, Donnie?”

Yawning, Don rolled his shoulders to adjust his pack. “I’m fine.” Yeah, so he didn’t sleep much. Well, that had kind of been expected. He didn’t mind though, if it meant he could go on the outing with his brothers. He could still feel his mate’s soft contentment inside him. As long as she was fine, he would be too. It was rare to spend this much time apart from his wife and it was apparent that he wasn’t the only one feeling a bit lonely sleeping by himself.

Raphael had woke in a rather foul mood. He trudged along beside Leo with what seemed to be a permanent frown. He’d never been the type to express what exactly was bothering him, though the others could probably guess what it was.

Mikey glanced up at Don with a touch of worry in his gaze. The memory of his brother lying close to death inside the space cruiser still haunted him. So, the idea of separating him from Sarah bothered him. What if Donnie got sick? What if Sarah did? It would take a full day to hike back to the farmhouse at this point.

“Would you look at that.” Leo stopped a few paces ahead, and Don and Mikey stepped up beside him and Raph. There before them was a beautiful lake. The sun sparkled off the bright blue water. Small mountains bordered the far side of the lake, making the area rather secluded. Only birds could easily ascend the steep terrain.

“Wow.” Raph let out a heavy breath. “Kinda puts the old pond to shame, don’t it?”

“Yeah.” Mikey sighed inwardly. _I wish Kala could have seen it._

“Well, this is our stopping point. We’ll have to head back from here, if we want to make it back by tomorrow night.” Leo said.

Raph finally cracked a small smile. “But that don’t mean we can’t take our time gettin’ back either.” He dropped his pack and pulled off his holo. “Last one in is a rotten turtle egg!”

The others couldn’t help but laugh as the large turtle made a dash for the water. The three exchanged a look before joining Raph in the cool lake. Mikey jumped in a little too close to Raph and caused a large splash. When he resurfaced he found his brother glaring at him in irritation. “Ha, sorry, Raphie.”

Raph’s expression changed ever so slightly. “I’ll show ya sorry! Come here ya, numbskull!”

“Ah!” Mikey tried to get away. He let out a laugh as they began to chase each other and roughhouse in the refreshing waters.

An hour later the four trudged up onto the bank and laid out in the grass, allowing the sun to dry them. Mikey realized as he listened to his brothers banter around him, that he’d been so hung up on the past, that he’d nearly missed out on the present. His brothers were with him, spending the day in the sun. It was a rare treat to say the least. And they had done it all for him. _Maybe that’s what Don meant. If I live too much in the past, I’ll miss out on today. And I could be missing something super awesome like this._ He looked up at the blue sky and could almost see Kala smiling down on him. _I’ll always miss you, babe. But I’ve got to start making some new memories._

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

April set the cup of coffee beside Sarah, who smiled appreciatively. “That obvious, huh?”

April chuckled, settling back into the large arm chair. “It doesn’t take a genius to see you didn’t sleep much.”

Cat leaned over the back of her chair. “Are you kidding, she was out here pacing at four A.M.”

April frowned, wondering if it was something to be concerned about. “Are you feeling okay?”

Sarah smiled again and waved a hand. “I’m fine, I promise. I’m not feeling sick or anything. We expected this, so it’s nothing to worry about. We can suffer a few sleepless nights for Mikey’s sake.”

Jamie looked up from the book she was reading. “In that case, do you want to make lunch?”

Sarah chuckled. “Already tired of fending for yourself?”

Jamie blushed. “No, we just kinda ate all the snacks, and you know I’m all thumbs in the kitchen.”

She took a sip of her coffee. “Yeah, I know. And Cat’s a hazard.”

“Hey!” Cat scoffed.

“April’s the only one of you I’d trust to cook me anything.” Sarah grinned as she took another sip. The hot liquid felt great going down. She sighed as she stood and stretched. “I’ll go see what I can scrounge up.”

“How about we let you pick the movie later?” April suggested.

She grinned. “That’s a deal.” As she walked away, she called back over her shoulder. “Don’t expect anything grand. I never bothered to take inventory of what was up here.”

Jamie raised her voice as Sarah disappeared around the corner into the kitchen. “Well, if you can’t find anything, we could always head into town to get something.”

There was a sudden clatter from the kitchen and the three exchanged a look. April raised a brow. “What was that?”

Cat shook her head. “Are you being a klutz again?” Expecting a witty retort, she folded her arms and waited. But only silence answered them. “Sarah?” Still nothing. Frowning, Cat moved towards the doorway, followed closely by Jamie and April.

On the kitchen floor beside an overturned chair was Sarah. Gasping, Cat and Jamie both rushed forward to kneel beside her. “Sarah!” Cat tapped her cheek. “Hey, can you hear me?”

April worriedly looked on. “Is she hurt?”

Jamie turned Sarah’s head, searching for any kind of wound. “No. There’s not a mark on her.”

Cat rested a hand on her forehead. “She doesn’t seem sick. She’s not running a temperature or anything.”

“She just said she felt fine.” April glanced at the coffee cup on the table. It was empty. “Do you think she just passed out from exhaustion?”

Cat and Jamie exchanged a look. Neither of them were trained in medicine, though they both knew basic first aid. But to all appearances Sarah was simply sleeping. Cat shook her head. “I don’t know, but I don’t remember separation sickness having this quick of an effect on her before.”

Jamie shook Sarah’s shoulder, trying to gain a response. “But if it is simply exhaustion, why won’t she wake up?” No one had an answer for that and so the room grew quiet.

April frowned. “Well, in any case, we should get her off the floor.”

Nodding, Cat and Jamie pulled Sarah up into a sitting position and then up to wrap her arms over their shoulders. “We’re lucky she’s so little.” Jamie commented as she and Cat carried their unconscious companion to the couch.

April covered her with a blanket and sat on the side of the couch, pressing a hand to Sarah’s brow. “What should we do now?”

Cat shrugged. “Nothing, I suppose. We’ll just have to keep an eye on her. If it is just exhaustion, she should wake up in a few hours just fine.”

Jamie wasn’t sure she liked that plan. “And if it isn’t?”

Cat met her worried gaze with one of her own. “Then I’m sure we’ll be hearing from the guys soon and they’ll be heading back this way.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Shinta rolled over at the sound of his phone chirping as it received a text. Pressing his thumb to the screen it lit up. The text was from Amber. “How’d it go?”

“It definitely could have gone better.”

“Did u get in big trouble?”

He frowned, remembering the confrontation last night. “Yeah, I’m grounded.”

“I thought ur dad was out of town?”

“He is. My cousin grounded me.”

“ :( Does that mean u can’t come hang out w me?”

Shinta stared at the little screen for a long moment, considering his options. A little too long as another text came through.

“U do wanna hang out? Right?”

Well, of course he did, but there was no way he’d be able to get past the others now. “Yeah. But I’m on lock down. Getting out of here isn’t gonna be easy.”

“Sneak out. I do it all the time.”

“That’s not so easy w my fam.”

“ :( Ok. I had fun last night.”

“I did too.”

“K, bye.”

“Bye.” Shinta’s frown deepened. This could be his only chance to meet someone that seemed genuinely interested in him. Why did he have to give that up? He glanced at the clock. It was noon. No one would be looking for him for several hours. “Hey?”

“Yeah?”

“Meet u at ur place in 15.”

“ :D “


	4. The Little Things

Max lifted the binoculars, scanning the tree line on the far side of the lake. Behind him another man was taking soil samples. “You’re supposed to be helping, you know?” The man grumbled. “Not goofing off.”

Max turned to look at him. “I’m tired of this grunt work. We’re scientist, Kevin. We should be in a lab somewhere solving diseases or something, not out here being government lackies.”

Kevin stood up and stretched his back. “Well, it pays the bills.”

“Yeah, well, I’m tired of it. I didn’t graduate at the top of my class at Yale to do this.” Max gestured at the equipment. He turned away again, raising the binoculars. “I should be giving the orders, not taking them.” He suddenly froze, his mouth falling open. “What are those!”

“I don’t care. Get your butt over here and help.” Kevin growled.

“No! You have to see this! Hurry!” Max waved an urgent hand behind him, trying to get his companion to come see what he was looking at.

“Fine, if it will get you to get back to work.” Kevin marched over with a frown.

“Here! Look!” Max handed over the binoculars. “Over there where there’s a grassy patch beside the trees.”

Kevin moved the view to where he was directed. “What the-“

“Do you think that’s why they sent us to take samples, because of those things?”

“What are those things anyways? Some kinda swamp creatures?”

Max’s eyes lit up. “I don’t know, but if we caught one they’d have to realize how valuable we are!”

Kevin lowered the binoculars to stare at the other man. “We’re supposed to be taking soil samples.”

“Screw the samples! This is a lot better!” Max turned and began throwing his gear into his bag. “Come on! We have to hurry or we’ll lose them!”

Kevin frowned. “And how exactly are you going to catch one?”

“With the dart guns.” Max continued to stow his equipment.

“Those are supposed to be for emergency use, in case we have an encounter with a bear.”

“So, now they’ll have a better use.” Max threw his pack over his shoulders. “Let’s go catch us a swamp creature.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

“It’s been fun guys, but it’ll still be good to get home.” Raph was now at the rear of the group.

In front of him, Mikey’s eyes lit up. “Do you think Sarah will make us some chocolate chip cookies?”

Don chuckled a few paces in front of him where he walked with Leo. “I’m sure she will if you ask, Mikey.”

Leo chuckled as well. “She always did have a soft spot for Mikey.”

Raph snorted. “He is a soft spot.”

Mikey grinned. “Whatever, bro. You know you love me and my awesomeness!”

Raph gave him a playful shove from behind and Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. Leo suddenly stopped, his body tensing. The others immediately stopped moving. They knew that look very well. Leo scanned the trees around them. The area was thick with underbrush, but he knew someone was there. As he tried to determine where exactly that someone was, he sensed the attack. He swung around to block the projectile. “Don, look out!” The attack had come from the other side. As he went to grab his brother and pull him out of the way, the projectile struck his arm.

“Leo!” Don caught him as he collapsed almost instantly from the dart sticking out of his arm.

“Mikey!” Raph had caught Mikey as well. A second dart was in his shoulder.

Raph and Don exchanged a look. They were two brothers down and they couldn’t tell from which direction their attackers were coming from. Both dropped to the ground shielding their unconscious brothers. “Who do you think it is? No one knows we’re out here.”

Raph growled. “It don’t matter.” He pulled his sai. “I’m gonna rip ‘em a new one!”

“Raph, wait! We don’t know where they are or how many there are!” Don tried to reason with his hot-headed brother. “Our first priority is to get Leo and Mikey someplace safe.”

“And how we gonna do that, if we’re bein’ hunted!” He glanced at their brothers. “You stay with ‘em, I’ll take care of whoever’s out there.”

“Raph!” Don hissed as his brother disappeared into the underbrush. He sighed. _Some things never change._

The way Raph figured it, if he could get high enough, he could spot their attackers. He also figured there had to be at least two, possibly more, since the darts had come from two different directions. He didn’t know who they were, but they’d attacked them completely unprovoked. And for that, he was going to pay them back in pain. Leaping up, he swung up onto a branch, which groaned more than he would have liked under his weight. Making sure he was hidden from view, he scanned the area. There! There was movement. It had only been for a second, but it was enough.

The trees in this part of the forest were rather small. They wouldn’t be large enough to use for cover. He’d have to attack from the ground. Landing silently again on the forest floor, he crept towards his target. Quiet as a shadow, he moved up behind a man crouched in the bushes several yards from where he knew his brothers were. The man turned just in time to see Raph as he tackled him and knocked the dart gun from his hands.

Raphael’s sai dug into the man’s neck. “Who are you! What do you want!”

The man’s eyes grew wide as if he hadn’t expected Raph to speak. “We-We’re scientist! We didn’t know you were intelligent creatures!”

Raph glared. “What’s that supposed to mean!” Before the man could answer, Raph felt something prick his leg. He looked down to see a dart sticking out of his thigh.

Max grunted as the large turtle collapsed on top of him. Shoving him off, he smirked. “But apparently you’re not that intelligent.”

Don pulled his bo, still trying to stay low. There was no point in making himself an easy target. He listened intently. Several yards to his left he could hear a small scuffle. To his right he could hear something moving in the bushes. With any luck, Raph had just taken out one of their adversaries. He clenched his jaw, he would take out the other one. When the sound of the approaching attacker stopped not far from his position, Donnie decided it was time to strike. He sprang into the air, avoiding a dart that was fired wildly in his direction. He landed on a rather frightened looking man. Pinning him down with a foot on his chest and his bo to the man’s throat, Don glared. “Who are you? Why did you attack us?”

The man just stared back at him, gaping like a fish out of water.

“Are there more of you?” Don tapped him on the jaw with just enough force to jar him. “Answer me! Did someone send you after us?” Still nothing. The sound of someone approaching behind him made him pause only for a moment. “Talk! My brother won’t be nearly so nice.” The man looked like he was completely paralyzed with shock. Don sighed inwardly. _Raph will probably just rough him up then knock him out. Then I won’t get anything out of him._

The approaching person stopped several feet behind Don and for some reason it didn’t feel right. He turned to look back expecting Raphael, but he couldn’t see through the thick foliage. “Raph?” Gasping, he swung his bo up in time to stop a dart, but a second fired a split-second later slipped past his guard and tagged him in the thigh. He crumpled to the ground.

Kevin slowly stood, rubbing his jaw. “Those darts sure work fast.”

“Well, they are made to stop a quarter ton bear.” Max ran a hand along the small cut on his throat. “Though, I’d bet that one back there weighs that much.” He shot a thumb over his shoulder in Raph’s direction.

“Now that we got them, what do we do with them?” Kevin frowned down at the large turtle beside him. They seemed really intelligent for wild animals.

Max grinned wickedly. “Now, we claim our reward and get what we deserve.” He pulled his cell from his pocket. “Dr. Devins, I have something you’re going to want to see…”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Shinta peeked out his door into the hall beyond. It was quiet, a little too quiet. Quite frankly, he’d expected some resistance or something along that lines. As if he’d summoned her, Ona stepped out of the elevator. She smiled at him as she approached. “Hey, you’re up.”

He tried to keep his expression neutral. “Yeah.”

She frowned a little as she stopped in front of him. “I heard about what happened last night. And I figured you weren’t up to having lunch with everyone.” She handed him a plate with some of his favorites on it.

He smiled a bit at the gesture. “Thanks.”

She squeezed his arm warmly. “They were just worried about you. You know that, don’t you? They were all prepared to go searching for you, if you didn’t get home soon.”

“Yeah, I know.” He said softly, not meeting her eyes.

Ona touched his cheek. “We all love you very much, Shinta.”

He nodded. “I know. I love you guys too. But I think I’ll spend the day in my room. I’m grounded apparently.” He sighed. “Could you tell everyone?”

She smiled sadly. “Yeah, I understand. Would you like me to bring you another plate at dinner time?”

“Yeah maybe. I’ll think about it.” He lifted the plate a little. “Thanks again.”

“Any time, sweetheart.” She gave his arm another squeeze and turned back to the elevator.

When she was gone, he frowned down at the plate. He felt a little guilty running out on everyone again. _I’ll text Mira when I’m gone. That way they’ll know where I’m at._ Taking a few bites of the food, he set the plate down inside his room. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Pulling the door open a bit, he checked once more to make sure no one was outside, before creeping down the hall towards the roof. Outside he pressed his thumb to the security panel, hoping no one had thought to lock him out of the system. The light flashed red to indicate the alarm had been temporarily deactivated. It would reactivate once he was gone and no one would know the difference.

Shinta darted across the rooftops for several blocks. Finally he stopped and turned on his holo. It was lucky he’d taken it upstairs with him the night before. Climbing down the nearest fire escape, he paused in the alley to text Mira. “Don’t be mad. But I’ve gone to see Amber.”

A split-second later his phone chirped with a text. “What!”

He texted back. “U said to tell u if I left. So I’m telling u.”

“I didn’t mean you could take off whenever you wanted to though.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll only be a few hours.”

“3 hours Shinta!”

“Okay, 3 hours.”

He could almost sense her glaring at him. “I mean it, Shinta! If you’re not back in 3 hours I’m telling Kane.”

“I promise, I’ll be back in 3 hours.”

“You’d better be. Have fun, but be careful.”

Shinta smiled to himself as he closed his phone and headed off down the street. He wondered what Amber had planned for them. Whatever it was, at least they would get to do it alone without his family hovering.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Mira frowned as she closed her phone. Shinta owed her big time.

She started back towards the living room where everyone was settled around the television. But after a few steps she stopped, a strange sensation washing over her. Fear. It had only lasted a second but she paused to consider it. No one in the lair was scared, so it had to be one of her parents. _Maybe mom was startled by something like a spider._ Shrugging it off, she went to sit beside K-three.

He slipped his arm around her and nuzzled her cheek softly. “Everything all right, my flower?”

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.” She gave a soft sigh, resting her head against his plastron and remembering what it was like to be a teenager. When K-three had arrived all those years ago, he’d swept her off her feet. It made her wonder if that was what Shinta was feeling now. She sent a wave of love to her mate and he smiled down at her. She could only hope that her younger cousin could find the kind of love that she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys. Don't worry, there will be more very soon!


	5. Trial and Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Shinta will break your heart in this chapter, so get that tissue ready.

Donnie cracked open his eyes. The room around him was bright, intensifying the pounding headache he already had. Spotting the heavy metal door with a control panel beside it, it wasn’t hard to guess they had been captured. His wrists and ankles each had a manacle on them, effectively pinning him to the wall and immobilizing him. For a moment his emotions ran rampant. He quickly shut them down, but the damage had been done. His instant of fear was answered with a wave of worry, which in turn was quickly put in check on Sarah’s end. Neither wanted to alert their daughter apparently.

Still a bit groggy from the tranquilizer, he tried to assess his surroundings. He was in a small room by himself. Most of his gear was missing, except his mask. A camera was mounted in one corner. If he could get loose, he had several options for escaping the room. Based on what he was able to see, this room was not originally meant as any kind of cell. The scent of chemicals along with the bright lights, meant it was most likely some type of laboratory. That was bad, because it meant they’d been captured by scientists. Megalomaniacs with prospects of world domination were one thing, but scientists were a whole other league. They weren’t simply going to kill them to get them out of the way.

All of Splinter’s warnings from their childhood came rushing back to him. Would they try to dissect them? Would they experiment on them? Would they try to keep them locked away like lab rats? The possibilities were endless.

 _We need to get out of here! Now!_ Don realized that his brothers, wherever they were, were probably still out cold. He was likely the first to wake as his and Sarah’s bodies metabolized the sedative quicker. Which meant he had no backup at the moment and no way to get three unconscious turtles out by himself. He only hoped that they hadn’t already done something to one of them.

Frowning, he tugged at the manacles testing their strength. They didn’t budge. He had no choice but to wait and see who was watching him through that camera. He’d bide his time and gather as much information in the meantime. When the opportunity came to escape, he’d be ready.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Shinta knocked at the door of the old brown stone he’d dropped Amber off at the night before. A wave of nervousness washed over him. In public he could easily withdraw from a situation if he needed to. But in the confines of a private home that was going to be more difficult. He’d just have to remember to keep his distance as much as possible. The door opened and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Amber grinned up at him. “Hey, you made it!”

He couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, they think I’m pouting in my room.”

She giggled and waved him inside. “Come on.”

Stepping through the door, he took in his surroundings. The place seemed pretty average, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Photos adorned a table in the hall. To the right looked like a dinning room and to his left was the living area. But there was one thing that seemed off. “Are we here alone?”

Amber continued to smile as she led the way into the living room. “Yeah, my parents took my little brother to his soccer game. They’ll be gone for several hours. So, we’ve got the place to ourselves.” She sat on one end of the couch.

So, they really were _alone_. He wasn’t certain if that was a good thing or a bad. It meant they could get to know each other better, but it also meant there was more likelihood of physical contact. And then he’d have some explaining to do. Well, he’d just have to see how things went. He smiled settling down on the couch as well. “What’s this?” He pointed at the TV.

She blinked. “Guitar Hero. Wait, you’ve never heard of Guitar Hero?”

“I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never played it.”

“What kind of games do you play?”

“Zelda and Final Fantasy mostly, when I get downtime.”

Amber frowned. “What do you mean ‘downtime’?”

“Well, between training and working, I don’t usually have a lot of personal time. And when I do, Yoshi and Kaz are usually hogging the video games.”

“What kind of training?”

Shinta flinched. _Oh, crud. Did I say training!_ “Uh, martial arts.” Vague, yet accurate.

“Really! That’s cool!”

She smiled and he relaxed a little more. “So, are you gonna show me how to play this?”

“Sure!”

It didn’t take long for him to learn the game and in true Hamato style he was winning. Amber stared at him after he’d won the third game. “Are you sure you’ve never played this before?”

He chuckled. “Yep, but to be honest I do have an advantage.”

She raised a brow in curiosity. “What’s that?”

“My step-mother teaches music. I’ve been playing the guitar for the last three years.”

Her mouth hung open for a moment, then she bopped him playfully on the shoulder with a pillow while laughing. “That is _so_ cheating!”

He laughed as well. “No, it’s not! I really didn’t know how to play this!”

She snorted. “If you say so, cheater.” She teased before standing up. “I’m thirsty, do you want anything?”

“Sure, what do you have?” He stood and followed her into the kitchen.

Amber opened the fridge and frowned at it’s content. “Not much apparently. Mom must not have gone shopping recently. Hey, I’ve got an idea! What if we made smoothies?”

It was his turn to raise an eye-ridge in curiosity. “Smoothies?”

“Yeah! It’ll be fun!” Amber went to a cabinet and pulled out a blender. “My banana chocolate is to die for!”

He chuckled. “Smoothies it is then.”

Soon the kitchen was covered in ingredients from bananas to spinach. Shinta took a sip of a green colored smoothie. “Hey, that’s not bad!”

Amber made a face. “Ew! Yogurt, cucumber and apples!”

“Aw, just taste it!” He teased, offering his cup.

She put up her hands. “I think I’ll pass.” She turned back to the one she was making. Whipped cream, blue berries, and chocolate sauce. She didn’t put the top on well this time and when she turned it on, it threw the concoction everywhere. Amber let out a squeal and Shinta ducked, managing to miss most of the mess. Slipping in, he turned off the machine. He couldn’t help but laugh as she wore whipped cream in her hair. She pouted a little, but the expression quickly changed to amusement. “You have whipped cream on your head.”

“I do?” He lifted a hand to wipe it away.

“Here, let me help you.” She reached out to touch him and instinctively he caught her hand. “What’s,” she looked at her hand, “wrong…?” She stared at his hand wrapped around hers and he quickly released her.

He thought maybe he could talk his way out of this. He could tell her-. A loud beep came from the holo-projector on his belt. Glancing down, he gasped. It was the thirty second warning! He’d never charged it the night before! “I-I have to go!” He backed away from her, preparing to make a run for it before the box completely died.

She caught his arm. “Wait! You’re not gonna actually leave me to clean up this mess alone, are you!”

“I’m sorry, Amber. But I really have to go!”

Anger flared in her eyes. “No way! You made this mess with me! We have to clean up before my parents get back!”

“Please, I have to go! Now!” He tried to pull away, but he’d hesitated a beat too long.

Amber’s eyes grew wide and she backed away from him. He realized his holo-image was gone as she let out a blood curtly scream.

He winced. This was not how things were supposed to go! He put up his hands. “Amber, let me explain.”

“What are you!” She backed into the counter on the far side of the room.

He took a step towards her, keeping his voice low. “Calm down. It’s still me.”

“Stay away from me!” The brown eyes that had once been playful and kind were now filled with fear and horror.

He had to try to make her understand. He took another step forward. “Listen-.”

“I said stay away!” She scrambled around the counter into the hall beyond. “You’re some kind of monster!” She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

His chest tightened with every word. Slowly he followed after her, standing outside the door. “If you’d just-“

“No! Go away! Go away and never come back!” Amber’s voice was choked with sobs.

He frowned. “Okay… Okay, I’m leaving. But please don’t…don’t tell anyone about me. Please.”

“Fine! Just go away!”

Not knowing what else to do, he slipped out the back of the house into an alley. Checking the street to be sure it was empty, he darted across to another alleyway. He forlornly climbed the fire-escape. When he reached the roof, he leaned against a wall and sank down to the rooftop. He buried his face in his hands, heartbroken and lost.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Jamie jumped when Sarah suddenly sat bolt upright. “You’re awake! We were so worried!” She rushed over to sit beside her. “Are you okay?”

Cat and April hurried in from the other room. Cat grabbed her shoulders with a wide grin, which faded as she looked at her sister-in-law. “Sarah?”

The petite brunette wore an expression of fear for a moment followed quickly by worry. Then just like that the expression was gone. It was like she’d flipped a switch, locking whatever had just happened away.

April frowned. “What is it?”

But before Sarah could answer her cell rang. She pulled it out and took a deep breath before answering. “It’s alright. No, everything is fine, sweetheart. Are you all doing okay? Good, good. Let me talk to K-three for a minute. I just need to ask him something.” She paused as the phone exchanged hands. “K-three, I need you to do something for me. I need you to keep Mira distracted for a while. Can you do that?” She let out a breath. “Thank you. Everything’s fine. We’ll talk later, okay? Bye.” Hanging up, she dropped the phone in her lap and rubbed her face.

The three other women were staring at her in astonishment. “Everything is not fine. Why didn’t you tell them what happened?” April asked.

Sarah shook her head. “I won’t get them involved.”

“Involved? Involved in what?” Jamie asked.

Cat gripped her sister’s shoulders. “What exactly happened? Why did you pass out?”

Brown met green as Sarah took her hands from her shoulders and squeezed them tightly. “It was a tranquilizer.”

Cat’s eyes widened in horror. “No!” She stood, shaking her head. Jamie and April exchanged a look, simultaneously putting the pieces together.

Sarah didn’t meet their eyes. “They’re alive or at least Donnie is.”

Jamie bolted off the couch, anger in her voice. “Then you should have said something! Get the others up here, so they can-!”

“No!” Sarah set her jaw firmly with resolve. “I will not put our children in danger!”

“Danger? They’re trained ninjas! All very capable of rescuing the guys!” Jamie protested.

Cat suddenly spoke up. “No, she’s right.”

“What?” April gasped.

“Think about it. If it had been the Foot or some other enemy, they wouldn’t have bothered to tranq them. They would have tried to kill them out right.” She shook her head, meeting Sarah’s gaze again. “No, they wanted to capture them alive.”

Jamie frowned. “You mean because of what they are.” Cat nodded, a mixture of anger and worry marring her face. Jamie’s frown only deepened. “Then what do we do?”

“We find them.” Sarah stood from the couch, starting for the door.

April stopped her. “Wait! You want us to rescue them?”

Determination flared behind her brown eyes. “Yes.”

Cat stepped up beside her. “I’m with Sarah. I’m not going to leave Raph somewhere they might be trying to dissect him. And I won’t call Yoshi and put him in the same danger of being captured by these people.”

“You can’t be serious! Jamie, try to talk some sense into them.”

Jamie had been thinking things over, finally she looked up. “I’m in.”

“What!” April just couldn’t wrap her head around it. They weren’t trained ninjas like the rest of the family. What chance did they have of actually succeeding?

Sarah’s expression softened a bit. “We could use your help, April. But if you don’t want to come, we’ll understand. All I ask is that you don’t call home. Give us a fighting chance.”

April released a heavy sigh. “Alright, let’s go.” She grumbled as she turned to leave. “I’m way too old for this.”

“How are we going to find them? Their cells probably self-destructed the minute someone tried to access them.” Cat dug the van keys out of her pocket as they climbed in.

“There is nowhere on this planet that I cannot find my mate.” Sarah bit her lip. “He is trying to keep his emotions in check, but he can’t hide his location from me.” She knew Donnie was trying not to draw her to him, but that didn’t matter. She would find him and bring him home.

A very similar thought was crossing Cat’s mind. Wherever Raph was, she was going to get him back. And she pitied any fool crazy enough to get in her way. “Which way?”

“Head northwest. I’ll tell you when to turn.” Sarah sat at the computer console, bringing up a map of the local area.

Jamie wasn’t sure what they were doing or how they were going to do it. But if Leonardo needed her, she was going to be there come hail or high water. She eyed the spare bow and arrows on the wall of the van. It had been a while, but she could use them.

April sat in the passenger seat even more uncertain than Jamie. She still didn’t know what four women at their age could do. It wasn’t like they could take on anyone physically. And she had a feeling getting the guys back was not going to be a walk in the park.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Mikey rolled his head to the side and tried to stretch, but he found he couldn’t move. He was laid on a table, his arms and legs securely fastened to the tabletop and a strap across his chest. He groaned, blinking into the bright light above him. _What happened?_

An unfamiliar voice spoke nearby. “Doctor, this one is waking up. Should I sedate it again?”

“That shouldn’t be necessary.” An older man came into Mikey’s line of vision. “My associate here says that you can speak. And that he heard two of the others speak. Can you speak turtle? Do you understand me?”

Mikey sighed. “Yeah, dude. I understand you just fine. Now would you let me go?”

“Fascinating.” The man paused, considering Mikey’s question as an afterthought. “Oh, I am sorry, but I cannot let such wonderful specimens get away. You are far too valuable.”

“Specimens? Dude, I’m a turtle not a specimen.” Mikey tugged at the leather cuffs around his wrists, while trying to see around the room. “What is this place? Where are my brothers?”

“Brothers? I didn’t realize there was a familial relationship between you and the other three. Fascinating indeed.” The man began scribbling on a clipboard. “Now, I’m going to ask you some questions and if you would answer them to the best of your ability, it would be very helpful.”

Mikey glared. “No way, I asked first! I’m not telling you anything, until you answer my questions. What is this place? And why’d you attack us?”

“This facility is run by the environmental branch of the government. Our operations are usually in the arena of cleaning up after all the other branches of government. And as for how you came to be here. I apologize if you were mistreated. But that is not really any concern of mine.” The man barely looked up while speaking.

Mikey wasn’t sure what to make of all that, but he had a feeling it wasn’t good. “I want to see my brothers!”

The man tisked. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. I’ve been informed about your rather unusual capabilities. They will ensure your continued cooperation. Now, about those questions…”


	6. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had decided to put Don's Bugs in this chapter long before I saw Baxter's bugs in the IDW issue. In a way I feel they stole from me! LOL!

“Damn it!” Raphael had been trying to pull himself free of the metal cuffs for the past hour, but all he’d succeeded in doing was aggravating his old shoulder injury and chaffing the skin off his wrists. He glared at the camera across the room from him. “Let us go!” He growled. “Or when I get free, I’m gonna rip ya people apart with my bare hands! Ya hear me!”

In the next room, Leo frowned at the wall. He could hear Raphael through it, but not well. There had to be some type of sound proofing between them. He took a deep breath, consciously trying to relax all the muscles in his hand. If he could only get one hand free, it would be all he’d need. His hand slipped another centimeter into the cuff. He wasn’t entirely sure he could get his hand to fit through the narrow cuff. That didn’t matter though. All he needed to do is concentrate. Mind over matter. Specific control over each muscle, joint, and bone. It was a painstakingly slow process. And every time Raph shouted, he subconsciously tensed. _If Raph would only be quiet for a few minutes, I could get free._ Who was he kidding! Raph calm down and be quiet. Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen. Leo tried once more to tune out his brother and force his bones into unnatural positions.

On the other side of Raph’s room, Donnie frowned at the door. Sarah was getting closer. The last thing he wanted was to put her in danger, but it didn’t seem he had a choice. Every time he tried to send her reassurance through the bond, it was answered with a blast of determination and protective possessiveness. Sighing, he tried again to reason with his silent captors. He looked straight into the camera. “Who are you? What do you want with us? We weren’t hurting anyone. If I could just speak with someone in charge, I could explain things to them.” Once again there was no response. “I need to know if my brothers are alright. We are sentient beings. You have no right to lock us up like this.” Still nothing. It seemed, either they could not hear him or they were completely ignoring him. In either case, every minute that passed brought his mate closer to danger.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

They had just settled down to watch a movie when Mira had sensed fear again. This time she was not going to just let it go though, so she’d called her mother. The conversation had been rather odd to say the least. Then she’d asked to speak to K-three, which was also a bit odd. But her mother hadn’t given her a chance to question her further.

K-three looked down at her, the phone pressed to his ear. “Yes. Are you sure everything is alright? Okay. Bye.” He handed the phone back. “She sounded…distracted.”

Mira frowned at him. “What did she want?” Before he could answer though, her phone rang in her hand. She looked down to see Shinta’s number. A cold pool of dread began forming in her gut. Answering it, she put it back to her ear. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Mira.”

She instantly knew something was off by the way his voice cracked. “Shinta, what’s wrong?”

“I screwed up. I screwed up royally. I…I don’t know what to do…”

K-three gave her a funny look. “Why is Shinta calling you?”

She put up a finger, asking him to be patient. “Where are you?”

He let out a shuddering breath. “On a roof about a block from Amber’s house.”

She frowned. “Stay there. We’re on our way.” She hung up and started for the next room.

“Where are we going?” K-three could sense that his mate was now very worried. “What’s going on?”

She pushed open the living room door and stepped inside before answering. “We have to go get Shinta.”

“Get Shinta?” Kaz echoed from his place on the floor, where he’d been playing with Kara. “Shouldn’t he be upstairs?”

Mira looked at the family with a guilty expression. “No, he’s not. He left earlier to go see Amber.” K-three opened his mouth, but she beat him to the question. “I didn’t know he was leaving. He only told me after he was gone.” She sighed. “I didn’t see any harm in him going for a few hours. And he promised he’d be back in three.”

Yoshi stood up. “You mean he took off! Again!”

Mira waved her hands. “Look, none of that matters right now. Something’s wrong. We need to go get him.” She met Star’s worried gaze. “You’d better come along.”

K-three wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened, but if Shinta needed them they would always be there. He frowned down at his spouse, hurt by her deception. She lowered her gaze, she had no way to defend her actions. She’d effectively lied to him. He turned on his heel, heading for the elevator. “We’ll take the rooves.” Yoshi and star hurried after him.

Mira finally lifted her head. “Ona, would you-?”

Ona cut her off. “Of course, go.”

Kaz patted Kara on the head and kissed his wife softly. “I love you. We’ll be back soon.”

Mira met Katsu’s eyes. “It’ll be alright.” Then she too was gone. Leaving him in the care of his aunt.

Ona slipped an arm around him. “Don’t worry, honey. They’ll be back real soon, you’ll see.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

It took nearly an hour and several broken driving laws to reach a stretch of dirt road, where Sarah finally said to stop. Cat pulled off the road into a cluster of trees and shut off the engine. “Well, we’re out of road.”

Sarah frowned in concentration. “He’s here. Maybe a quarter mile north.” She was already hitting keys on the computer. “Here’s a satellite image of that area.”

The others gathered around to look over her shoulder. Jamie shook her head. “That can’t be it. It just looks like trees. There’s nothing there.”

Cat frowned. “Are you sure?”

Sarah nodded firmly. “Yes.”

Cat straightened. “That’s good enough for me.”

“Well, it’s not for me. We can’t go charging in there, if we don’t even know where we’re going.” April pointed out. “It could just be a vacant lot or someone’s back yard.”

Sarah rubbed her chin. “Maybe we’re not supposed to be able to see it.” She began hitting more keys.

Jamie leaned a little closer. “What do you mean?”

“Look.” Sarah had adjusted the satellite feed to show infrared and heat signatures. Adjusting the signal strength a little more the square shape of a structure appeared. “It’s underground.”

Cat frowned. “Can you find them? Are they in there?”

Sarah nodded, already readjusting the signal to pick up only the turtles bio-signatures. The four waited impatiently for the signal to adjust. Three signals with their temperatures were clustered fairly close together. While a fourth was separated from the others. Jamie lifted a hand to her mouth to cover the worried gasp that left her. They could be hurting one of them at that very moment! “We need to go! Now!”

Cat caught her arm. “We’re just as worried as you are, but we need to get a little more information before we try to get them out.”

“I agree. And I know just how to get it.” Sarah opened a compartment and pulled out a box. “Donnie’s been working on something new. I call them Bugs, but he calls them Micro Surveillance Bots.” She opened the box to reveal a half dozen tiny machines with wings that were no bigger than a fly.

April gave a little laugh. “Yep, I think Bugs fits them better.”

Sarah frowned a little. “The problem is they haven’t been fully tested.”

Jamie eyed the little machines with tiny legs and wings. “Can we use them though?”

Sarah nodded. “We should be able to use the alpha program he installed. It’s rather simplistic and hasn’t been fine-tuned of course, but useable.”

Cat picked one up. “Well, let’s give them a try now.”

Turning back to the computer console, Sarah pulled up the correct program. The Bugs began to fly, floating a few inches off the surface of the console. On one of the monitors six camera images were displayed. “Donnie said he wants them to be able to record audio in the future. But right now they can only shoot video.” Pressing a few keys, the Bugs flew out one of the windows. On a separate screen the Bugs were being tracked, showing their progression towards the underground structure.

On the surface the area appeared to be a clearing within a cluster of trees and nothing more. But since they knew there was a building there, they knew what to look for. A vent lay even with the ground, which could easily be missed by someone unaware.

“That’s our ticket in.” Cat hoped the vent was large enough for them.

“April, you stay here and watch the controls. You can use the Bugs to help us navigate and avoid people inside.” Sarah reached into a drawer and pulled out headsets. “We’ll keep in radio contact.” Switching on the communicator and the headsets, she handed one to Cat and Jamie. They each had to adjust them because they were way too large for their heads.

Jamie turned and took the bow and quiver from the wall. “I might be a bit rusty.”

“No more than us, I’m sure.” Cat eyed the spare set of sai, running her fingers over the worn leather. She wouldn’t know what to do with them. Instead, she took down a small dagger and snatched up a set of lock picks.

Sarah was busy stuffing things into the old duffel that Don kept in the van. She turned to them. “Ready?” The others nodded and they started to get out.

“Wait, that place is probably full of cameras. Even if you get the guys out, they may be able to find you later if they identify you.” April pointed out.

A grin crossed Jamie’s face. “No, they won’t.” She’d spotted something earlier that would ensure their anonymity. She opened a compartment and pulled something out. The three couldn’t help but laugh as they tied the spare masks on. It was time to get their family back.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

K-three had been all set to give Shinta a good lecture, but when they landed on the rooftop and he saw him sitting with his legs drawn to his chest, he decided against it. The kid looked like he’d been through enough.

“Shinta!” Mira rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him.

“What happened?” Yoshi asked as he lowered Star from his shell. The anger he’d felt on the way there had been washed away the instant he’d seen the look in his cousin’s eyes.

Kaz frowned, squatting down beside him. “Hey, runt. You okay?”

“I’m okay.” He said softly. He lifted his gaze to K-three. “I…I didn’t mean to….I didn’t intend to….It just shut off….and she….” He dropped his gaze to the rooftop and hugged his legs a little tighter. “She locked herself in the bathroom.”

Despite his rather garbled explanation, they all understood what he meant. “Is your holo-projector broken? Let me see it.” Mira put out a hand for it.

Shinta shook his head. “It’s not broken. I forgot to charge it.”

“So, let me get this straight. You left the lair _without_ permission, after you were told not to. _And_ you took a holo that wasn’t fully charged to go see a human teenage girl. And _now_ she’s freaking out.” K-three watched the teen nod dejectedly. “Oh, great! This is just wonderful! Leo is gonna kill me!”

“Kane!” Mira hissed. “He feels bad enough.”

“No.” Shinta didn’t look up. “He’s right. I messed up big time.”

Kaz frowned, standing up. “Well, all we can do now is damage control.”

Star took a step forward. “I can talk to her. She trusts me. I can explain things to her.”

Yoshi looked down at her. “Hopefully she ain’t called nobody yet.”

K-three nodded. “How long ago did all this happen?”

“Less than an hour ago. I called Mira right after I came up here.” Shinta looked away remembering the incident.

“Mira, you stay with Shinta. We’ll see if we can fix this.” K-three started for the fire-escape followed by Kaz, Yoshi and Star.

Mira kept her arms locked around Shinta as the others disappeared over the ledge. He finally turned to look at her with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry. You trusted me and I did this.”

She sighed. “Everyone makes mistakes and that’s okay, as long as you learn from them.”

He looked away, Amber’s voice ringing in his ears. _“Monster!”_ He took in a sharp breath. “I did.”

In the alley below, the three turtles turned on their holos. They didn’t want to scare her worse than she already was. They crossed the street and Star led the way to the back of the house. She had a feeling no one was going to answer if they knocked at the front. Star paused outside the door to look up at K-three. “What do we tell her?”

He sighed. “The only thing we can – the truth. But I want to talk to her, that way I can take responsivity for it.”

Yoshi balled his fists at his side. That was unfair. “You shouldn’t have to take responsibility for this. We started this mess.”

K-three frowned. “We’ll discuss it later.” He looked back at Star. “Just get her to come out, so we can talk.”

Star gave a solemn nod and they followed her through the door. Inside, the kitchen was still a mess and it looked like no one was there. But the bathroom door was still shut tight.

Star frowned. “I’ll go talk to her.”

K-three looked around. “Let’s clean this place up, guys.”

She knocked on the bathroom door. “Amber? It’s Star. I know you’re in there. Open up so we can talk.”

There was a soft movement inside the room and the sound of the lock clicking. The door eased open just enough for Amber to peek out. Seeing that it was only Star, she grabbed her and pulled her inside. She immediately locked the door back. Star frowned at her friend’s frenzied state. But before she could say anything, Amber turned back to her with eyes as large as saucers and grabbed her arms. “Star, Shinta was here! He’s some kinda green scaly creature!”

“Turtle, actually.” Star told her softly.

Somehow Amber’s eyes grew wider. “You knew what he was and you still let me go out with – that thing!”

Star glared. “Don’t call them that!”

“What?” Amber blinked at her. “Them?...You mean Yoshi is one too!”

Star sighed. She hadn’t planned on having this conversation with her friend this soon. “Yes, most of the family are turtles. Listen, they want to talk to you. You need to come out so we can explain.”

Amber shook her head. “No! Those things could hurt me! Or you!”

Star clenched her jaw, desperately trying to keep her anger in check. “I said don’t call them that!” She took a deep breath, trying to see things from her friend’s perspective. “Look, you spent this afternoon with Shinta and most of the evening yesterday. And he never hurt you. They won’t either.”

Amber frowned. “He was pretending to be human though!”

“And how else are they going to survive, if they don’t pretend to be human?” Amber looked away and Star put a hand on her shoulder. “I promise, nothing will happen to you. I’ll be right there with you. Hey, have I ever steered you wrong before?” Amber shook her head. “Come on.” Unlocking the door, she guided her towards the living room.

As they passed the kitchen, Amber noticed that it was spotless. In the living room, Yoshi and two others waited for them. Looking around, she was relieved that Shinta wasn’t there. Yoshi and the two men looked human enough, but so had Shinta. She bit her lip nervously.

K-three watched quietly as Star coaxed the young girl to sit on the couch. He sighed. “Ms. Fisk, I’m sorry if Shinta frightened you. He would have never hurt you. He made…a mistake. Do you understand?” She gave a small nod. “Normally we’d want you to get to know us quite well before we’d let you know what we are. And we would have eased you into it, not…done it this way.”

“You’re turtles too?” Amber asked tentatively.

The three nodded. Kaz took a slow step forward. “Have you told anyone about Shinta?”

She shook her head. “No, my phone was out here and I was too scared to come out.”

“And we’re going to have to ask you to keep it that way.” K-thee took a few steps forward, making sure she met his eyes. “Our clan has lived in this city for nearly sixty years and only a hand full of people know about us. And some of those people are not very nice. So, we’re not asking this just for our sake, but for yours as well. It could be dangerous if someone found out that you knew who we were and where we were.”

Amber didn’t answer right away and Yoshi let out a small growl. “If you tell somebody about us, they ain’t just gonna come after us but Star too. Now, you don’t want that, do ya?”

Amber looked from Yoshi to Star’s pleading eyes. “Please, Amber. Please don’t tell anyone. Please don’t take my family away.”

Amber took in a deep trembling breath. “I promise I won’t tell anyone about you, not even my parents.”

The relief that flooded the room was palpable. K-three inclined his head. “Thank you.”

Star squeezed Amber’s hands. “Do you want to talk to Shinta? I know he’d appreciate it if you did.”

Amber wrapped her arms around herself. “No, I don’t think that would be a very good idea.”

Star exchanged a look with Yoshi before turning back to her friend. “What time are your parents supposed to be back? Do you want me to stay with you until then?”

Amber shook her head. “No, they should be back any time now.”

“Then we should be going.” K-three headed for the back door with Kaz and Yoshi.

Star hugged Amber tightly. “If you ever need anything – anything at all – call me. Okay?”

Amber nodded against her shoulder. “Okay.”

“Star.” Yoshi called from the back door.

“I’ve got to go. Talk to you soon.” Star gave her friend’s hands one last squeeze before joining her spouse at the door. She had a sinking feeling, she’d just lost a friend.

Shinta watched as the others joined them on the rooftop again. He wanted to ask if Amber was alright, but he couldn’t seem to find his voice. K-three frowned down at him. “It’s time to go home.”

Star touched Shinta’s arm as the others turned away. “She’ll be okay.” He gave a small appreciative nod. Then they traveled home in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters were a blast to write! And I absolutely love Raph and Cat in them!


	7. Turnabout

“Dude, couldn’t you ask me something I actually know? Like what’s the best pizza toppings or what’s the best horror movie out right now?” This doctor guy had been asking him questions about biology and environmental factors and things Mikey had no idea how to answer. _Boy, do you have the wrong turtle._ Donnie could have certainly answered the questions, but he wasn’t about to offer up his brother to this lunatic.

The doctor stared at Mikey and sighed. “I had hoped to do this the easy way. But I suppose the loss of one specimen won’t be too detrimental to my findings.”

He didn’t like the sound of that one bit! Mikey tugged harder on the straps that held him down. “What are you going to do to me!”

“Just take some samples of your blood, bones and tissue. Oh, and your organs.”

Mikey relax slightly. “That don’t sound too bad.”

The man looked back down at his clipboard. “Unfortunately, you will not survive the process.”

Mikey’s eyes grew wide. “What!” He tugged harder at the leather straps and they almost gave. “Let me go!”

The doctor frowned. “Sedate him.” He told his assistant. “When we’re done with him, bring me another one.”

His assistant appeared, drawing liquid from a vile. “The one in purple seems the most talkative, doctor.”

“Yes, fine. That one should do.” The doctor disappeared from view.

Mikey glared at the assistant. “Leave my brothers alone!” He twisted as far as he could, rubbing the edge of his shell against the strap on one wrist. A little more give and he could get loose. The assistant approached him with the needle.

The strap snapped!

With ninja speed, he tore the strap from his chest and nailed the startled assistant right in the chin. The guy went down like a sack of potatoes. As Mikey reached for the strap on his other wrist, he noticed that the room wasn’t nearly as empty as he’d thought it was. Three other men dressed in lab coats, besides the doctor, were clustered near a computer console. And near the door seemed to be two security guards. He reached for the straps on his ankles, unfastening them as quick as possible.

He leapt from the table just as the two guards converged on him, but he dispatched them easily enough. The doctor spun towards him, only to meet the heel of Mikey’s foot. The door was still a good twenty feet away, but he made a move for it anyways. Once he got out he’d try to find the others. He ducked as a dart was fired in his direction, then grabbed for the door. As he flung it open, he found himself face to face with two more men. The younger one didn’t seem surprised at all, while the older one looked startled.

Max and Kevin had heard the noise as they’d approached the lab. When the door came open, Max wasn’t surprised to see one of the turtle creatures on its feet. He jabbed the taser in hand into the things chest.

“Ah!” Mikey couldn’t suppress the cry of pain as the electricity pulsed through his body. He stumbled back a pace trying to get some distance between them. But in that moment of distraction, one of the guards had picked up the syringe. He moved to jab it into Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey blocked the blow and sent the man to the ground with a fist to his midsection. Something pierced his leg. One of the three scientist across the room had fired another dart at him. This time the effects were slower. He yanked it out but it didn’t matter, it had already released into his system. He swayed on his feet and tried to make for the door again.

Max was still blocking the doorway, taser in hand. The turtle tried to swat it away, but his movements were sluggish. Raising the taser one more time, Mikey gave another cry and crumpled to the floor. Max smirked. “Nighty, night turtle.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Cat crept up behind the camera that was hidden beside a bush. She slipped the baggie over it. Whoever was watching the security would likely think a fog had rolled in. But the piece of plastic did the trick to distort the image and give them cover. “I’ve got this one.” She said into the headset.

“The other camera is covered.” Came Sarah’s voice. “April, are there any others?”

“The Bugs have done a thorough sweep. I didn’t see any more.” April responded.

Cat stood and walked towards the center of the clearing, where Jamie and Sarah met her. Jamie was already scanning the ground for the vent they’d seen. “Over here.” She knelt beside the metal grate. Sarah and Cat knelt beside her and they started to clear away some of the grass that had begun to grow at the edges.

“It’s bolted down.” Sarah pointed at the large bolts on all four corners.

“I can take care of that.” Cat pulled a wrench for her pocket.

Sarah put up a hand. “Wait. Let me make sure there isn’t an alarm here.” She pulled a flashlight from the duffel and shined it through the grate. Upon first inspection she didn’t see anything, but it was better safe than sorry. “April, send one of the Bugs through the vent.” In response to her request, one Bug floated down through one of the large openings in the grate. Sarah continued to shine her light inside. “What do you see?”

“It’s clear. No wires or sensors. There is a ladder on one of the walls.”

Cat began working the bolts loose. Removing the metal covering, they peered down into the hole. It was a shaft only about two feet wide. To one side was an opening. They couldn’t see what was beyond the opening though. “That’s one heck of a drop.” Jamie murmured. The shaft had to be a few hundred feet deep.

“Then we’re going to have to be careful.” Sarah was already swinging her legs over the gap and grasping the top rung of the ladder. Cat and Jamie exchanged a look before following her into the darkness. The Bugs accompanied them into the shaft. The three women could hear mechanical noises from the empty space beside them.

“What is that?” Jamie asked from above them.

Sarah paused to shine her light into the space. She frowned. “An elevator shaft.”

“That means there has to be another entrance somewhere.” Cat, who was between them, began to descend again.

“April, there has to be a way that people get in and out of this building. Can you use the satellite to see if there are any tunnels branching off from the building?” Sarah continued downward as she spoke.

“I can try.” Came April’s hesitant response.

Jamie paused above them, panting a bit. “How much further?”

Sarah flicked her light down. “Maybe another fifty feet or so.”

Jamie was relieved when they finally reached the bottom. Cat looked around. It was very dark down here. “Do you have another light?” Sarah passed her the one in her hand and pulled a second from the bag. “We need to find a way in.”

The two began shining their lights around the space. Sarah paused as her light hit something on the other side of the elevator shaft. “There.”

Jamie frowned. “You’re not serious? You might fit and Cat might fit, but there is no way I’ll fit through that.”

Cat glanced at the air vent and then at their companion. “Sure you will.”

Sarah nodded. “Yeah. You might not be short, but you’re still skinny.”

Jamie continued to frown. “Some of us aren’t small enough to fit into a shoe box.”

Cat snickered and Sarah rolled her eyes. Choosing to ignore the jab, Sarah turned her light up. The elevator was only positioned about eight feet above their heads. “Can you get it open?”

Cat smirked. “Well, of course.”

“Okay, I’ll keep an eye on the elevator.” Sarah didn’t figure it would descend any further, but it was possible.

Jamie waved her hands. “Guys, I’m serious. I don’t think I’ll fit in there.”

Still ignoring her protest, Cat moved to the far side of the shaft and began to remove the vent’s bolts. Sarah spoke into her headset. “Did you find another exit?”

“Yes, there does seem to be a tunnel attached to what looks like a shed on the north side.”

Sarah nodded, though April couldn’t see her. “That’ll be our exit then. Because as Jamie has now pointed out several times, the guys are not going to fit through this way.”

Cat set aside the vent cover. “Let’s go. You’d better lead, Sarah. You’ll know where Donnie is.”

Nodding once more, Sarah slid easily into the duct. Cat moved to follow, but paused to glance over her shoulder. “Are you coming?”

Jamie let out a small growl of frustration as Cat also slipped easily into the passage. Throwing her hands in the air she gave it a try. She fit, but it was tight. She couldn’t get her knees up high enough to crawl properly, so she was forced to pull herself along with her arms which were already tired from their climb down.

Ahead, Sarah turned left at a T in the duct. The Bugs continued to follow along, scouting ahead to check for obstacles. “There’s a dead end in another thirty feet.” April informed them.

“We aren’t going that far.” Sarah whispered, trying to prevent her voice from carrying. She could sense her mate very close now. Reaching a place where a grate was above them, she stopped. “Is it clear?”

One of the Bugs floated up through the vent. Turning the bot around, April spotted two men coming up the hall. “Stay still.” When the two passed without noticing anything, she let out a breath. “Okay, it’s clear.”

Sarah examined the vent cover with a frown. Before Cat could stop her, she’d turned over and kicked it open. It made a small clang as it came free. Cat glared. “Gee, you think you could make any more noise? I don’t think they heard you back in New York.”

Sarah just snorted, pulling herself up into the hall. Cat passed the duffel up to her and then climbed out herself. Jamie twisted inside the duct. “Uh, guys. I’m gonna need a little help here.” The two quickly reached down and grabbed her hands, pulling her up onto her feet. She managed to pull herself out the rest of the way.

The hall didn’t contain any cameras, which was a relief. Sarah eyed the door a few feet away and the electronic lock beside it. Reaching into the duffel, she pulled out three small devices. “Place them on the keypad and it’ll unlock it.” Cat and Jamie both took one.

April’s voice came over their headsets. “I’ve checked the hall. There’s no one out there right now. If you’re going to do something, this is the time to do it.”

The three exchanged a look before moving. Sarah stopped near the first door, while Cat and Jamie ran further down the hall.

Donnie watched the metal door slide open. He already knew who it was. But when she came into view, he couldn’t suppress the small smile. Sarah wore one of his purple masks. It was kind of amusing and most definitely adorable. He schooled his features and frowned at her. “You shouldn’t have come.”

She’d already felt his amusement at seeing her, so the scold didn’t have the effect he wanted. She grinned. “You didn’t actually think I’d leave you here?”

He sighed. “No, I didn’t.” She started to take a step forward, but he stopped her. He nodded above her. “Camera.”

Looking up, she spotted it. She grabbed ahold of the wire and pulled it loose from the camera’s back. “Alright, now to get you free.”

“Sarah! Behind you!” April’s voice crackled over the headset.

But the warning was a bit too late, as a guard snatched her wrist and swung her around. “Where’d you come from?”

Don growled. “Take your hands off her!”

The guard looked up at him. “This woman important to you, freak?” Don continued to growl and the man narrowed his eyes. “She is, isn’t she?”

Sarah glared at the guard from where she practically dangled from his hand. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small object. She swung it up and jabbed it into the side of the man’s neck. The electrical pulse that left the lipstick sized taser sent him to the ground instantly. Don smiled. “That’s my girl.”

She kicked the guy in the side. “No one talks to my husband like that!” Stuffing the modified taser back into her pocket, she snatched the card key from the guy’s belt. She swiped it through a nearby slot and the cuffs released.

Donnie gathered her into his arms in a crushing embrace. She let out a heavy breath and he felt her relief wash over him. The sound of gunfire made them both gasp. Stepping back, he took her hand. “Let’s go!”

Meanwhile, further up the hall Cat and Jamie paused next to the second door. They could hear someone shouting and cursing inside. They looked at each other. “Raph.” They said in unison. Cat pressed her electronic pick to the keypad, while Jamie hurried to the next room.

Raph heard the door begin to open and he scowled at who he assumed was the person that had captured them. But when the door slid open, his jaw dropped. Standing in the door, wearing his red mask was Cat. She grinned at him. “Hey, handsome. Whatcha doing? Just hanging around.”

As she started forward, he let out a shuddering breath. “Damn, darlin’, you got no idea how turned on I am right now.”

She snickered, still grinning. “I guess I’ll just have to get you down from there to find out.” She pulled the lock picks from her pocket, but paused as there was a shout over the radio. Frowning, she lifted a hand to the headset trying to hear what was going on. “April?”

“Guys, you’ve got company! Four more guards headed your way!”

Raph had heard the warning. “Hurry, get me loose!” Cat frowned up at the manacle and then at the lock picks. They weren’t going to work. The cuffs didn’t have locks, they were attached to the wall itself. She reached for the wrench in her back pocket. Maybe she could pry it loose. But time was not on their side. Raph let out a vicious snarl and she turned in time for a guard to slam her against the wall. “If you hurt her, I swear I’ll rip your spine out!”

A second guard leveled a gun at Raph. “Quiet beast or I’ll shut you up permanently.” He glanced over his shoulder at the two guards standing in the door. “Check the others!”

The guard holding Cat against the wall made a funny face. “You’re just some old lady.”

Cat’s eyes narrowed. “Old lady!” She brought her knee up into his groin. He doubled over and she hit him over the head with her wrench. As the guy fell to the floor, the second guard gawked at her in surprise. She snorted. “What? I live in a house full of ninjas, you don’t think I’d know basic self-defense?”

Raph grinned and she took a step forward. The guard cocked the pistol still aimed at Raph. “Don’t move.”

“Do you remember what I showed ya, darlin?” Raph kept his eyes locked on the guard as he spoke.

She let out a breath. “Yeah.”

He glanced her way and she saw the absolute certainty in his eyes. “I trust ya.”

The guard flicked his gaze between them. “I said don’t move.” The guy stared wide eyed as she stepped in front of Raphael. “Why are you protecting that thing?”

Cat’s green eyes blazed with fury.

A moment later, the crack of gunfire echoed through the hall.


	8. Breakout

K-three sighed as he pressed his thumb to the security panel and led the way inside. “We’re going to have to keep an eye on her for a while.”

“I can program the computer to monitor her internet and phone.” Mira proposed as they started down the hall.

“We need to make sure she doesn’t talk to anyone in person too, like her family.” K-three pointed out.

“Yoshi and I can go back later and bug the house.” Kaz suggested.

“Is all that really necessary?” Shinta asked from behind them. The five stopped to look at him. He dropped his head. “I mean, it’s not her fault.”

“It may not be her fault, but we can’t take the risk. She’ll just have to deal with an invasion of her privacy, at least until we’re absolutely certain that she won’t tell anyone.” K-three let out another heavy sigh and gestured for the others to leave them. When they were alone, he stepped back to put a hand on the young turtle’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, kid. I’m going to have to tell Leo about this. I could have let the sneaking out slide, but not this. He has to know.” He patted his shell and started to turn away.

Shinta looked up. “K-three, I’m sorry. I was stupid. I should have paid more attention. I should never have thought she…”

K-three shook his head slowly. “No, you weren’t being stupid, you were just being young. We all made mistakes at your age.”

He looked away with a dep frown. “Well, you don’t ever have to worry about it happening again.”

“Hey.” Shinta lifted his blue-gray eyes to meet the golden ones. “You can’t give up just because you had one bad experience. I’m sure there’s someone out there for you, Shinta. You just need to be patient.”

Shinta wasn’t so convinced. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Go clean up and get some rest, kid. It’s been a long night.” K-three paused. “Oh, and give me your holo. I’ll plug it up.”

Shinta pulled the little box from his belt and stared at it for a moment. Part of him hated the thing and part of him was simply disgusted with himself for screwing up so bad. He passed it to K-three, realizing it was probably the last time he’d get to use one for a long time.

“’Night.”

“Goodnight.” Shinta trudged into his room and closed the door quietly. After taking a shower, he sat on the end of his bed, head in hands. There was no way he could rest. His mind and spirit were in so much turmoil. _Mother, sometimes I wish I could still talk to you_. There was no answer and he hadn’t expected one. Sighing, he slipped to the floor and settled into a meditative position. It was going to take some work to find any peace tonight.

Downstairs, Mira was pacing back and forth. “What’s the matter?” K-three asked as he stepped from the staircase.

He could sense her intense worry, even before she lifted her gaze to his. “Something’s wrong! They’re not answering!”

It took K-three a moment to realize what she was talking about. Then he remembered. Sarah had asked him to keep Mira distracted for some reason. “Tell me, what are they feeling?”

She shook her head. “They’re fighting!”

He stepped closer to her. “What! How do you know?”

“I know what it feels like when Dad is fighting and right now he is!” She paused, assessing the bond. “And if I didn’t know better, I’d say Mom was too!”

He pulled his phone and checked to be sure he hadn’t missed a call. He gave her puzzled look. “No one’s called.”

“I just tried to call them and neither one answered!” She turned to look at him. “They’re in the middle of a battle! I know it!”

He caught her shoulders. “If they are, freaking out is not going to help matters. I’m sure if they needed us, they would have let us know.” He cupped her face. “So, calm down.” She took in a deep breath and was about to protest, when a small voice came from beside her.

“Mommy?” Katsu’s gold rimmed eyes were large with fear. “Are Sofu and Sobo okay?”

Mira fought to reign in the fear pulsing through her. Kneeling, she drew her son into her arms. “I’m sure they are.” Clenching her eyes closed, she hoped desperately that she was right.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Cat’s green eyes blazed with fury. What happened next was a blur of movement. She slapped the gun away as it went off and slammed the heel of her hand into the man’s nose. She wasn’t strong enough to do what the blow was meant to do, which was jam his nose into his brain, but it was enough damage. He staggered back. “You broke my nose!”

Cat snatched the gun from the floor and leveled it at him. “Open the cuffs.” The guard didn’t move. She cocked the gun, her eyes cold. “I have no problem shooting someone that just called the man I love a _thing_.”

Seeing that she was very serious, he took the card key from his belt and slid it through the slot. The moment the cuffs opened, Raph slammed a fist into the side of the man’s head. He glided down the wall into an unconscious heap. Cat barely had time to slide the safety on before Raph spun around and grabbed her. She let the gun fall to the floor as he kissed her firmly. They were both breathless when he finally broke away. He murmured against her lips. “You are so freakin’ hot!”

She giggled. “Maybe I should do this more often.”

He chuckled. “Not a chance.”

They both looked up as someone came running through the door. Don looked around at the bodies on the floor. “Raph, you alright?”

He nodded. “Fine.”

Sarah looked around. “What about Jamie?”

Jamie had just put the electronic pick on the keypad of the third door, when April’s warning came through. When the door came open she gasped, seeing her love pinned to the wall. “Leo!” She rushed forward.

Surprise mixed with a bit of panic crossed his face. “Jamie! What are you doing here!” She nearly made it to him, when he spotted the two guards behind her. “Behind you!” She turned, loosing an arrow. One of the men cried out as it imbedded itself in his thigh. He dropped his gun to clutch at the wound.

The second man raised his gun. “Don’t even think about it.” He gestured at the bow. “Put it down.” Jamie glanced over her shoulder at Leo. He gave a small nod. She frowned and slowly set the bow on the floor. “Get away from that creature.” He gestured with the muzzle of his pistol. “Over there, against the wall.” He shifted around the room, until his back was to Leonardo.

Leo had more than half his hand through the cuff, when his wife had unexpectedly showed up. Now, despite the pain he knew it would cause, he yanked his hand the rest of the way through. The cuff tore a chunk of flesh from his knuckles. He ground his teeth and glanced at Jamie. She spoke to the guard, keeping his attention.  “Why are you doing this?”

Then she took a step forward and the guard took a step back. “Stay where you are.” A gun shot rang in the hall and that was all the distraction Leo needed. In one swift movement, he grabbed the man’s chin from behind him and yanked hard. There was a snap and the guy fell to the ground.

Jamie rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Leo. He clutched her with his free arm, pressing kisses into her hair. “You shouldn’t be here!”

She clung to him. “I was worried.”

A cry of pain echoed down the hall. Jamie gasped. “Mikey!”

Leo pointed to a slot on the wall. “I think that’s the release over there. You’ll need his keycard.” She quickly knelt and grabbed the card from the guard’s belt and slid it through the slot. He grabbed her hand as soon as the cuffs opened, snatching up the bow with the other. “We have to go.”

“You’re not going anywhere!” The man Jamie had shot with the arrow had recovered his gun and stood in the doorway blocking their exit. He tried to level the pistol at them, but his hands shook. Leo tucked Jamie behind him and bared his teeth. He’d swore long ago that he’d never let anything happen to her and he would not break that promise now. As it turned out though, he had nothing to worry about.

Something struck the man in the back of the head and he fell to the ground out cold. “Raph.” Leo breathed.

His brother gave him a annoyed look. “Well, what are ya waitin’ on, Fearless! Mikey needs us!”

Leo gave a sharp nod and hurried through the door, pulling Jamie behind him. Raph, Cat, Don and Sarah followed quickly after them. Mikey’s voice rang out again, but this time they were a lot closer. There was a commotion around a bend ahead, Leo stopped and edged closer, staying out of sight. He could see two men standing in an open doorway. Then he spotted Mikey’s foot just inside.

He turned back to his brothers. “Raph, you’re with me. Donnie-“

“I got it.” Don assured him.

Jamie clutched at Leo’s hand, worry filling her eyes. He took the quiver from her, then squeezed her hand. “Stay with Donnie.” She wanted to protest but couldn’t. She frowned as the two brothers disappeared around the bend.

Raph and Leo crept closer. Raph’s eyes narrowed as he recognized one of the men in door. Anger burned in his chest. “That’s one of the guys that tranqed us!”

Leo frowned, then shrugged. It wasn’t like they were fighting anyone with any real skill. The guards had been easily taken care of. Even weaponless they hadn’t been much trouble. “I’ll cover you.”

A wicked grin crossed the larger brother’s face. And Leo almost rethought the idea of letting Raph loose on these people. But his brother was already moving. In three long strides he was behind the two men. Kevin didn’t even see him coming as Raph slammed his head against the doorframe. Max gasped and tried to swing the taser around, but Raph had seen it. “Not this time punk!” He snapped his wrist and the guy cried out in pain. “That’s for hurtin’ my brother!” Raph hit him with a hard right cross that sent him down. “And that’s for tranqin’ us!”

An arrow whizzed past him and someone inside the room shouted. Raph looked up to see a man in a lab coat with an arrow right through his palm. Leo stepped up beside him, another arrow locked and ready. “We’re taking our brother and leaving. I suggest for your sakes that you don’t interfere.”

No one in the room moved as Raph knelt beside Mikey. “Mike? Hey, bro, can you hear me?” Raph frowned when there was no response. He pressed a finger to his carotid artery. Satisfied that he had a steady pulse, he looked up at Leo. “He’s out cold.”

Leo frowned, his eyes never leaving those inside the room. “Can you carry him?”

“Yeah.” Raph grunt as he pulled Mikey across his shoulders. _If I’d known I was gonna be cartin’ your shell around, I wouldn’t have messed up my shoulder again._ His face remained stoic though as he stood and carried him into the hall.

Leo backed out slowly, then quickly pulled the door shut. Holding it closed, he called down the hall. “Donnie!”

Donatello appeared followed by the three women. He glanced at Mikey. Raph shifted him slightly. “They tranqed ‘im again.”

Leo spoke drawing Donnie’s attention. “We need to keep them inside.”

Spotting the discarded taser, he grabbed it and did a quick rewire, bypassing the safeties. “I need something to attach it to the handle.”

Jamie reached back and pulled the band from her hair. “Will this work?”

Don grinned. “Perfect.” He attached the taser to the handle so that the prongs were touching the metal. Then he switched it on. “If anyone tries to open it, they’ll get one heck of shock.”

Leo nodded. “Time to go.”

Cat spoke into her headset. “April, which way?”

The six little bots appeared. “I’ve scouted ahead. Just follow the Bugs.”

Donnie raised an eye ridge. “Are those my-“

“Bugs. Yes.”

Don frowned at his wife. “They’re called Micro Surveillance Bots.”

“Look like bugs to me.” Cat said.

“Me too.” Jamie agreed.

“This is a fascinatin’ debate. But I don’t feel like standin’ around holdin’ Mikey all night.” Raph groused.

“Agreed. Let’s go.” Leo took Jamie’s hand again as they moved quickly down the hall, following the six little machines. They had just reached the entrance of what had to be the tunnel leading out, when an alarm sounded.

“Guess we’ve been found out.” Raph ground his teeth, trying not to show just how much his shoulder was hurting.

Don spotted something in a large box. “Hey, our weapons!” They paused and quickly gathered everything they could. Cat carried Raph’s gear as they started down the tunnel. The sound of voices were drawing nearer.

Leo urged them to move faster. “Move it, guys!”

“Take the elevator.” April told them, a moment before it came into view. They piled inside and Leo hit the button for the upper level. It didn’t move.

Cat’s heart raced. “Why aren’t we moving?”

“The alarm could have caused a lockdown.” Don switched places with Leo and pried open the access panel. “I’ll have to bypass it.”

Leo looked down the tunnel. He could already see people moving swiftly in their direction. “Whatever you’re doing, do it fast!”

They’d been spotted and the men were shouting. Raph tensed. There was no way he could fight and hold Mikey at the same time. “Donnie!”

The doors shut and the elevator gave a lurch as it took off for the surface.


	9. In Safe Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may need a tissue or two for the end of this chapter. Just sayin'.

April was relieved when the others finally climbed inside the van. She frowned as she watched Leo and Don help Raph ease Mikey onto the cot at the back. “How is he?”

“He’ll be alright.” Don assured her.

“We should go in case we’re being followed.” Leo reminded them. Raph moved off to the driver’s seat as Sarah knelt beside Mikey. She ran her fingers gently over the burn marks on his plastron.

“Taser burns.” As they pulled onto the road, Don moved to where he had the first aid supplies. “I have some ointment for that.” He knelt beside his wife and applied a good amount.

Leo looked around the van at the girls. “Are you three crazy! You shouldn’t have done that!” He admonished. But the scold did not hold its normal strength. He looked down at Jamie and cupped her face. “You could have been killed!”

She shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes. “It didn’t matter. I couldn’t leave you there.”

He took in a deep shuddering breath and gathered her against him, allowing himself to finally feel the fear of possibly losing her and the desperate love that flowed from her. Her warm tears on his neck, made him swear once more that he’d never let anything happen to her. He pushed the spare blue mask over her head letting it fall to the floor; sweeping away the tears and kissing her warmly.

“For the record, I did try to talk them out of it.” April smiled a bit. “But they would have none of it.”

Sarah shook her head, looking up at Donnie knelt beside her. Stubbornness blazed through the bond. “I will _always_ come for you.”

He sighed, brushing a hand through her long locks. “I know. It just scares me.” He drew her against him, kissing her brow.

“Me too.” Raph said softly, his eyes on the road.

“Well, you might as well get used to it.” Cat reached across the space between them to take one of his hands. “Because I promised a long time ago to protect you. And I don’t break my promises.”

Raph glanced at her and squeezed her hand tightly. “I just don’t know what I’d do, if you were gone, darlin’.”

She smirked. “Probably stay out all night beating people up and drive everyone crazy all day long.”

He chuckled, squeezing her hand again. “Probably so.”

The van was very quiet as they made their way back to the farmhouse. Mikey was still out when they arrived. “He’ll likely be out for another hour or so.” Don advised them.

Leo frowned. “Well, we’d better get him inside.”

“I got ‘im.” Raph went to lift Mikey over his shoulders and he hissed in pain. Mikey let out a small groan as he was dropped slightly back onto the cot.

Leo stopped him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’.” Raph muttered.

He frowned. “Don’t worry about it. Me and Don will get him inside.”

Raphael grimaced as he watched his brothers pull Mikey’s arms over their shoulders and carry him out. Cat touched his arm as the others left the van. She gave him a worried frown. “It’s your shoulder, isn’t it?”

He looked down at her, wanting to deny it but knowing she knew the truth. He looked away, placing his hand over the old scar. “Yeah.”

She smiled, taking his hand. “Come on.”

Inside, Jamie frowned down at Leo’s hand. “This is pretty bad.”

“It’s alright.” He said softly, not wanting to worry her. The truth was it hurt every time he made a fist though.

She shook her head and reached for the bandages. “Let’s wrap it anyways.”

Don pressed a finger to Mikey’s wrist, checking his pulse. It was strong and steady. That was good, it meant the taser hadn’t done any permanent damage. He tucked a blanket around him. “Just rest, little brother.” He looked up at Sarah with a bit of amusement in his gaze.

She rolled her eyes. “Mira, how many times do I have to tell you, everyone is just fine. We’re all here at the house. No, there’s no need for you to come up here. I tell you what, I’ll take some pictures. Will that make you feel better?” She sighed. “Alright, alright. I promise. Okay, I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

Don chuckled as she hung up. “I take it we have to send proof.”

She couldn’t help the small smile. “Yes.”

“You know she’ll check the time stamp.”

Her smile grew. “I know.”

He moved to one of the large armchairs and pulled her into his lap, taking a selfie with her. They then took a picture of Mikey sleeping on one couch, and Leo and Jamie already asleep on the other. Then one of Cat giving Raph a shoulder massage.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Back home, Mira frowned at the pictures. Her parents certainly looked happy. Her mom was giggling while her father kissed her cheek. Mikey looked like he was sleeping contentedly. Leo and Jamie looked tired. Leo’s head rested on the back of the couch, his chin sticking into the air. Tucked into his side, Jamie laid with her head on his chest and arms wrapped tightly around him. Raph definitely looked like he was enjoying himself with his eyes closed, while behind him Cat smiled broadly.

“See,” K-three told her, “they are just fine. You were worrying for nothing.” He slipped his arm around her. “Now let’s go to bed, it’s been a long day.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Mikey woke with a pounding headache. His entire body felt sore. Rubbing his face, he remembered what happened. He sat up quickly. Wait, how’d he get to the farmhouse? Looking around the room, he was relieved to see his brothers. Leo had shifted, his head now resting on top of Jamie’s. At the end of their couch, April was sitting asleep in an awkward position that was likely going to give her crick in the neck. In one arm chair, Don sat with Sarah in his lap, an arm curled around her. The two looked like they were getting some well deserved rest. In the other arm chair, Raph had Cat in his lap as well, his arms locked around her.

They were all there, safe and sound. He wondered briefly, if he was dreaming. It was a good dream, if it was.

“Mikey?” He looked up to see Sarah smiling at him. She slipped from Don’s lap making her way over to embrace him. He let out a soft sigh when she wrapped her arms around his neck. “We were worried.” She said softly.

He smiled, returning the embrace.

“It’s about time your lazy shell woke up.” Raph smiled at him.

He returned it. “Sorry.”

“Mikey, you’re awake.” Leo smiled at him as well.

Donnie sat forward. “Hey, how are you feeling, Mike?”

“Sore and I’ve got a killer headache.” He rubbed a hand across his head.

Sarah frowned up at him and Cat stood. “I’ll get you an ice pack.”

April grinned, moving to hug him. “We’re glad you’re alright.”

Jamie lifted her head from Leo’s chest. “Very.”

Cat returned with the ice pack. She smiled and rubbed his shell, while he pressed it to his head. “So, Leo how’d you get us out?” Leo frowned and a snicker went around the room. Mikey blinked. “What?”

Raph chuckled. “Ol’ Fearless didn’t get us out.”

“He didn’t? Then how did we..”

“They got us out.” Raph gestured to the girls scattered around the room.

Mikey’s eyes grew round. “They did?” He looked down at Sarah still sitting beside him. “You did?”

Cat grinned. “Don’t sound so surprised. We’re pretty handy when we want to be.” Both Jamie and Sarah giggled.

The pink rays of dawn peeked through the curtains and April rubbed her neck. “Yeah, well. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m beat. I’m going to bed for real.” She paused to pat Mikey on the cheek and smile at him, before heading to the only bedroom on the bottom floor.

Leo stood, pulling Jamie to her feet. “I think we could all use some more rest.” He turned to look at his youngest brother again. “You’re sure you’re feeling okay?”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah.”

Leo smiled and patted his shoulder as they left the room. Beside him, Sarah yawned and Don frowned. “If you’re sure, I think we could use some rest too.”

Mikey sighed, he was getting a little tired of that question. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Sarah smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “How about I make you some cookies when I get up?”

Mikey grinned. “Now that’s something to look forward to.”

Don chuckled as he took her hand and led her around the couch and up the stairs. Cat took her place on the couch and Raph sat on his other side. Mikey eyed them. “What are you guys doing?”

Raph gave him a lopsided grin. “Just hangin’ with my bro. Got a problem with that?” Mikey shook his head.

On his other side, Cat slipped her arm through his and rested her head against his shoulder. “Good.”

Raph’s smile grew. “Sides, we go to bed right now. I’m not sure how much sleepin’ will be involved. And Cat’s tired.” He gestured at his wife already asleep.

Mikey made a face. “TMI, bro. TMI.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

A few more hours of rest and another phone call home, and they headed back to New York. The moment they entered the lair through the back door, Mira pounced on them. “Mom! Dad! You’re alright!” She threw her arms around them in a tight embrace.

Don smiled. “Yes, we’re fine.”

“But something did happen, didn’t it?” K-three eyed the bandages on Leo’s knuckles and Raph’s wrists.

April folded her arms. “That’s a bit of an understatement.”

“Well, I’d really like to hear the story, but I think you should hear ours first.” As K-three told them about the events of the past few days Leo’s expression remained stoic, but a myriad of emotions passed through his eyes.

Raphael frowned. “Man, never thought the kid would ever do somethin’ like that.”

Mira hugged herself with a troubled expression. “I don’t know exactly what she said to him, but he’s been in his room since we got home yesterday. And he won’t talk to any of us.”

K-three frowned. “I’m responsible, you left me in charge.”

“No, you’re not.” Leo stepped away from the group, turning his back to them. For a long moment, he stood silently. The others waited with bated breath, until he finally spoke. “Bring him to me.”

K-three started to turn, but Jamie shook her head. “I’ll get him.” He nodded and everyone quietly left the dojo, leaving Leo alone.

When they were gone, Leonardo drew in a deep breath and crossed the floor to the little table they’d arranged with Splinter’s ashes. His hands shook a bit as he lit the candles above the old photograph. Kneeling, he lowered his head. “Father, I could really use your guidance right now.”

Upstairs, Jamie knocked softly at Shinta’s door. “Shinta?” There was no response from within the room. Frowning, she tested the knob. It wasn’t locked. Slowly she pushed it open. “Shinta?” Her frown only deepened as she saw him sitting on his bed with his shell to the headboard while he stared out the window. He didn’t seem to notice she’d entered the room, until she touched his arm gently.

The eyes he lifted to hers made her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. “Yobo?” Even his voice sounded uncertain.

She sat on the side of the bed and patted the place beside her. “Come here.” He quietly shifted to sit beside her on the bedside. He wouldn’t meet her eyes. “What did she say?” He shook his head, but she wasn’t going to take that as answer. “Tell me?”

He drew in a deep trembling breath, still not meeting her gaze. “She said…I was…a monster.”

An angry fire seared to life inside Jamie. This girl was very lucky she hadn’t been home when this had happened. She clenched her fists in the bedcovers, struggling to control the indignant rage. How dare this girl speak to her son like that! Biting her lip, she wrapped her arms around him. “Oh, sweetheart…”

He leaned deeper into her. “I don’t know what I expected.” He said after a long moment. “I guess…I just thought…I mean you, and Aunt Cat, and Ona, and Star, and Aunt Sarah…I just…”

Jamie’s arms tightened around him. “I wish I could tell you that she was just one ignorant person. I wish I could tell you it will never happen again.” She sighed. “But I can’t. It would be a lie.” She stroked his arm warmly. “But what I can tell you is that you and your father are the most important people in the world to me. When I look at you all I see is how amazing you are. And if she couldn’t see that, then she wasn’t worth your time. One day there will be someone for you, baby, and you’ll know it in your heart. You don’t need to force love. It happens all on its own.”

He closed his eyes, his arms coming up to wrap around her. “Thank you, Yobo.”

She kissed his cheek. “I’ll always be here for you.” He finally sat back to look at her, and although his gaze still held hurt and confusion, he smiled a bit and gave her arm a little squeeze.

She flinched and he frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“My arms are just a little sore.” He gave her a funny look and she chuckled. “It’s a long story.” She sighed, her expression softening. “Your father wants to see you.”

He nodded, averting his eyes again. “Yeah, I figured he would.”

She stood, taking his hand. “Come on. He’s waiting for you in the dojo.”

Sarah watched Jamie and Shinta descend the stairs. You could almost feel the brokenness roll off the young turtle. She started to take a step towards him, but Donnie caught her arm. He shook his head. “No.”

“But..” She pleaded softly.

“He is their son.” He reminded her. She felt her own heart break as she watched Jamie stop beside the dojo door and give Shinta’s hand one last squeeze, before he turned and entered the room alone.


	10. After-Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, but very potent. So, you might want your tissue for it.

Leo heard the door open and one set of feet quietly cross the room. His son’s aura brushed against his as he stopped a few feet behind him. He sighed inwardly. “Kneel.” He said in as firm a tone as he could manage. Barely a sound was made as Shinta knelt and lowered his head. Leo glanced over his shoulder at him, but remained silent. Several long minutes passed before he spoke again. “Shinta, do you understand what you’ve done?”

The teen took a deep breath. “Yes, Father. I put our entire clan at risk by exposing myself to…a stranger. It’s something, I swear I will never do again.”

Leo paced back and forth for a moment. “It was only due to K-three’s quick thinking that we don’t have the entire city searching for us right now.”

“Yes, Father.”

Leo considered his son kneeling before him, head down and shoulders slumped. “You understand, what you did cannot go unpunished? I would give the same punishment to anyone else that did what you’ve done. I can’t be lenient just because you’re my son.”

Shinta did not look up. “Yes, Father, I understand.”

“You are banned from using the holo-projectors for six months and you will be confined to the lair. You may only leave if you are going on patrol. I suggest you take that time to meditate and reflect on what you’ve done.”

Shinta barely suppressed a gasp. The punishment was harsh, but what he’d done had been extremely dangerous. He understood that his father was the head of their clan and its protection came before all else – even him. He squeezed his eyes shut against the shame and ache in his heart. “Yes, Father.”

Suddenly he was being encompassed in a pair of strong arms. “I’m so glad you’re safe. I love you, Shinta.”

Like a dam had burst, tears poured down his cheeks. He buried his face in his father’s shoulder. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” His body shook and his father’s grip tightened on him.

Leo let out another deep sigh and stroked his son’s head. “I know.” He held on as he wept for shame and guilt, for the heartache, and for the loss of innocence. It tore at Leo’s heart to feel his child in such pain. “I know you are.” Shinta above all the others, they had sheltered from the world’s cruelest reality. They were not human and they never would be. The world at large would never accept them. Only a precious few were willing to look beyond their skin at the souls that lay beneath. “I’m sorry, I should have prepared you better.”

Shinta took a deep breath, sitting back and finally meeting his father’s eyes. “No, you warned me. You all warned me. I just…I just didn’t want to believe it.”

Staring into the blue-gray eyes, Leo was reminded of Amaya. He held his son’s face in his hands. “You are so like your mother. You want to believe the best in everyone. But the world doesn’t work like that. I had to remind her of that many times. When you lay your heart on the line, you have to be willing for it to be broken. It’s the chance that we all take. Trust is something that should be earned, especially in our case.”

Shinta nodded mutely. Leo released him and stood as if to leave, but Shinta spoke softly. “Father, how do I…I mean, you all have someone willing to accept you. How do I find that?”

Leo shook his head. “We didn’t find them. They found us.” He gave the teen a warm smile and squeezed his shoulder before leaving him to contemplate his words.

The living room was deathly quiet as Leo crossed it. His family watched him climb the stairs and disappear from sight. Yoshi let out a heavy breath. “Six months…”

Kaz gave a sad nod beside him. “That’s harsh.”

“But necessary.” Don said.

Mikey leaned forward in his chair and touched the burns on his plastron. “Yeah, a lot of bad things could have happened, if she’d told anyone. We just got a little taste of that.” His brothers gave affirming nods. The girls frowned and Jamie took off her glasses to rub at the dampness in her eyes. It would be a long time before her spouse or her step-son would be anywhere close to normal.

Later that evening, she slipped into their bedroom to find Leo meditating. She had left him alone, knowing he’d wanted some time to himself. He opened his eyes and her breath hitched at the heartache in them. “Oh, Leo…” She frowned as she crossed the room to kneel in front of him.

He sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “I just can’t believe he’d do this, after everything we’ve taught him about the outside world.”

“He was…confused. His childhood was nothing like yours.” She reminded him. “And need I remind you, that you did something similar when went to Texas.”

He frowned. “Yes, but that was very different. Randy was practically family. This girl… We know nothing about her. Except that she and Star were friends nearly two years ago.” He sighed. “I did what I had to do to protect our family.”

She took his hands in hers. “Shinta knows that. He also knows you’re trying to protect him too. All I ask is that you try to see things from his prospective. All his life he’s been around humans that have loved him and cared for him. He had to learn for himself that not all humans are so accepting.” She frowned. “It is a terrible lesson to learn, but one that would be learned eventually.”

He gave a small nod. “I know.” He sighed, standing and offering her a hand up. “It also means his childhood is over and some part of me is sad because of that.”

She smiled and touched his cheek softly. “All children grow up.” A flicker of pain crossed her face as she remembered her own child.

Leo frowned, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. “I’m sure she would have been beautiful, just like her mother.” She gave a little nod and stepped closer to wrap her arms around him. He let out a deep sigh, holding her close. “I’m sure she would have been just as strong too.” He allowed a tiny smile. “You know, that wasn’t a bad shot back there.”

Jamie blushed. “I wasn’t aiming for his leg.” For the first time since returning home, Leo genuinely smiled as he began to laugh. In his arms, his wife smiled. Things would get better, they always did.


End file.
